


Blood’s lover

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Parce qu'il a besoin d'argent pour payer les frais médicaux de sa mère, Yoshiki décide de postuler à une offre d'emploi. Le problème étant qu'on recherche une femme et pas un homme. Pas découragé pour autant, le jeune homme blond va jouer sur son côté androgyne pour décrocher cet emploi chez ce mystérieux peintre et découvrir malgré lui son terrible secret...





	1. Chapter 1

Le manoir était d’un style occidental. Yoshiki ne s’y connaissait pas en architecture pourtant le premier mot qui lui vint à l’esprit pour le qualifier fut : Victorien. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son jugement était juste, mis à part en musique, il n’était bon à rien. Sa mère le lui répétait souvent. D’ailleurs elle ajoutait toujours qu’il avait de la chance d’être un garçon et pas une fille car il aurait certainement fini vieille fille puisque selon elle, avoir un joli minois n’est pas suffisant pour se trouver un mari, il faut aussi savoir tenir une maison. Yoshiki eut un sourire à l’ironie de la situation. Si sa mère savait !

Un court soupir traversa les lèvres du jeune homme qui poussa le lourd portail en fer forgé. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’une telle maison puisse exister au Japon. Et ce parc ! L’espace d’un instant, le japonais se cru en Europe et peut-être même au Royaume-Unis car ce jardin semblait avoir tout d’un jardin à l’anglaise avec son côté sauvage et pourtant si distingué.  

Lorsque Yoshiki arriva devant le perron, il hésita. Avait-il bien fait de répondre à cette annonce ? Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? N’allait-il pas le regretter ? Et si son subterfuge était découvert ? Il était maintenant trop tard pour se poser toutes ces questions pourtant le blond n’avait qu’une seule envie, fuir à toutes jambes loin de ce sinistre manoir qui était pourtant magnifique.

Yoshiki prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à gravir les quelques marches le menant à l’imposante porte d’entrée, il renonça et fit demi-tour. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas vers le portail avant de jeter un regard triste et presque désespéré vers l’imposante demeure. Il avait pourtant besoin de cet emploi ! Comment faire sinon pour couvrir les frais d’hôpitaux de sa mère tout en vivant décemment ? Et une offre pareille ne se représenterait jamais !

Alors qu’il hésitait encore sur ce qu’il allait faire, ses yeux se posèrent sur une des fenêtres du premier étage et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il croisa son regard. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Yoshiki retint son souffle. L’homme qui l’observait était brun, plutôt bel homme et son visage ne dégageait aucune émotion. Il ne faisait que le fixer, ce qui mit mal à l’aise le blond qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Ce devait être le propriétaire du manoir, Sakurai Atsushi. Yoshiki fixa longuement le sol, cherchant la force au fond de lui pour faire face à cet homme et lui donner envie de l’embaucher. Lorsqu’il releva enfin son regard vers le maître des lieux, ce dernier avait disparu. Yoshiki sentit comme une pointe de déception mais surtout une grande frustration, comme s’il venait de perdre sa première bataille. C’était peut-être de ça dont il avait besoin pour avoir le courage de jouer cette ridicule comédie. Balayant d’un revers de la main ses dernières hésitations, Yoshiki gagna rapidement le perron et frappa avec détermination à la porte d’entrée.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, le jeune homme blond retint son souffle. L’heure de la véritable confrontation avait sonné. Il ne devait pas défaillir bien qu’un seul regard de la part de cet homme avait suffi à l’intimider. Les rumeurs sur Sakurai Atsushi semblaient vraies, il était aussi beau qu’effrayant et Yoshiki redoutait l’instant où ils se retrouveraient face à face.

 

À sa grande surprise ce fut une vieille femme qui lui ouvrit la porte. C’était la gouvernante. Yoshiki se traita d’idiot. Bien sûr qu’un homme aussi riche n’ouvrait pas lui-même sa porte ! Elle le détailla longuement avant d’arquer un sourcil en déclarant d’un air sévère :

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Yoshiki baissa la tête et balbutia de vagues excuses avant de la suivre jusqu’au salon principal où elle l’invita à s’asseoir avant de prendre place à son tour dans le siège lui faisant face. Elle lui servit une tasse de thé dans un service en porcelaine anglais et Yoshiki la remercia tout en portant délicatement la tasse à ses lèvres. Le thé était délicieux et pouvoir le déguster dans un tel décor était une véritable chance ! Même s’il n’était pas retenu, il ne regrettait pas d’avoir fait le déplacement car il n’aurait sans aucun doute pas d’autre occasion de vivre un moment pareil.

\- Yoshiki, dit-elle en parcourant du regard son CV, vous avez commencé le conservatoire de Tokyo. Vous y êtes restée trois ans avant de le quitter. Pourquoi ?

\- Ma mère est tombée malade et j’ai été obligé de suspendre mes études pour m’occuper d’elle.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. Et comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle se repose à l’hôpital.

\- Et votre père ?

\- Il est mort lorsque j’étais enfant.

\- Vous êtes donc pour ainsi dire seule au monde ! Pauvre enfant. Mais je ne m’inquiète pas, avec un jolie minois comme le vôtre, vous trouverez facilement un mari qui saura prendre soin de vous et de votre mère.

Yoshiki lui adressa son sourire le moins crispé et ne la détrompa pas sur son sexe. Il remercia également le ciel de ne lui avoir jamais donné l’envie de se couper les cheveux car grâce à eux, il pouvait facilement jouer les androgynes et passer pour une femme. Mentir de la sorte ne l’enchantait pas vraiment. C’était presque vexant pour lui de se faire passer aussi facilement pour une pucelle, cependant l’annonce précisait qu’on recherchait une femme pour aider à veiller au bon fonctionnement de la maison et si le salaire et les avantages n’avaient pas été aussi attractifs, Yoshiki n’aurait jamais osé postuler.

\- Je ne souhaite pas dépendre d’un homme, déclara finalement Yoshiki d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

Un étrange éclat brilla dans les yeux de la vieille femme qui l’invita à continuer :

\- Je souhaite pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ma famille par mes propres moyens, ajouta le jeune homme blond. C’est pour cette raison qu’il me faut cet emploi.

La gouvernante esquissa un petit sourire que Yoshiki ne sut interpréter. Peut-être en avait-il fait trop ? Pourtant, il avait été sincère dans chacune de ses réponses, hormis sur la véritable nature de son sexe…

\- Si votre candidature est retenue, vous allez devoir résider au manoir, est-ce que cela ira pour votre mère ?

\- Je pourrais lui payer les meilleurs soins, c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Envisagez-vous de reprendre vos études ?

La question le troubla. Yoshiki ne s’était pas attendu à cette question et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il convenait de répondre.

\- Je ne sais. Je n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Le piano c’était toute ma vie avant que ma mère ne tombe malade. Aujourd’hui, ce qui est le plus important pour moi, c’est qu’elle soit soignée comme il faut.

Il y avait comme de la tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme blond et la vieille femme le remarqua immédiatement. Yoshiki était sincère.

\- Le travail qui vous sera demandé n’est pas bien compliqué en lui-même, dit-elle en se levant. Je suis vieille, fatiguée et je ne peux plus tout faire toute seule. J’ai besoin que quelqu’un m’aide.

Elle l’invita à la suivre et ils quittèrent le salon pour passer dans le hall. Yoshiki crut que l’entretien allait en rester là mais la gouvernante continua :

\- Je suis la seule à vivre ici avec monsieur. Il n’y a pas d’autres domestiques ou employés. Nous sous-traitons tout à des entreprises extérieures : Ménage, blanchisserie, entretien du jardin… Je coordonne et surveille leur travail mais surtout je veille à ce qu’aucun visiteur ne vienne importuner Monsieur. Monsieur est un artiste qui a ses excentricités. D’ailleurs, je suis la seule à connaître ses habitudes, je suis donc la seule à m’occuper de lui et de l’étage où il est formellement interdit de s’y rendre et sous aucun prétexte. Vous comprenez ?

Yoshiki hocha simplement la tête avant de perdre son regard sur cet immense escalier qui faisait face à la porte d’entrée. Il était magnifique. L’étage devait être tout aussi beau ! Mais il semblait bien sombre.

\- Je vous l’ai dit, je suis vieille et fatiguée. Je vais avoir besoin d’aide. Je fête mes soixante-douze ans cette année !

\- Vous ne les faîtes pas, lui dit timidement Yoshiki.

Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne peux plus m’amuser à monter et descendre cet escalier plusieurs fois par jour. Alors j’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour s’occuper du rez-de-chaussée à ma place. J’ai besoin d’une personne de confiance qui veillera à ce que le ménage soit bien fait ainsi que l’entretien du jardin mais également à ce que personne ne monte au premier. Monsieur est jeune, riche, plutôt célèbre et très bel homme… il attise la convoitise et attire les curieux. Votre rôle consistera à les chasser et le protéger des autres ainsi que de toute intrusion qui pourrait nuire son inspiration.  

\- Bien, répondit poliment Yoshiki qui ne savait pas vraiment si cela voulait dire qu’il était pris ou pas.

\- Vous verrez, ce n’est pas très compliqué et vous vous y habituerez très vite. Il suffit de respecter les règles et de surtout ne jamais les enfreindre ! Bon, je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd’hui, ajouta-t-elle en le raccompagnant jusqu’à la porte. Je vous attends lundi matin 8h avec vos affaires bien sûr.

Avant même que Yoshiki n’ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle l’avait déjà mis à la porte. Encore sous le choc, le jeune homme observa longuement le bois sculpté qui lui faisait face. Il venait d’être embauché… Il avait encore du mal à y croire et pourtant elle venait de lui demander de revenir lundi avec ses affaires. Un sourire un peu idiot se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond qui sentait son cœur se soulever de joie. Ses ennuies allaient enfin être terminé ! Il allait désormais avoir un toit sur la tête, de quoi manger et surtout de quoi payer les frais médicaux de sa chère maman. Bien sûr, il allait devoir un peu mentir et se faire passer pour une femme mais c’était un bien moindre mal à côté de tout ce que ce travail allait lui apporter. Et puis, ce ne serait qu’un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout qui ne pouvait faire de mal à personne !

 

Alors qu’il s’éloignait du manoir, Yoshiki se retourna pour adresser un dernier regard à cette demeure qui serait dès lundi son nouveau lieu de travail mais également sa nouvelle maison. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre où un peu plus tôt il avait aperçut celui qui était désormais son patron, mais il n’y avait personne. Yoshiki lâcha un court soupir, sans trop savoir pourquoi et s’en alla. Une ombre se glissa alors devant la fenêtre. C’était le maître des lieux. Il suivit Yoshiki du regard avant de se retourner vers sa gouvernante qui l’avait rejoint au premier étage.

\- Alors ? Comment la trouves-tu ?

Sakurai lui adressa un regard surpris qui fit sourire la vieille femme. Cette dernière un peu essoufflée après avoir monté les escaliers, se permit de s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils qui faisait face à un magnifique échiquier en bois. Le brun la rejoignit et commença à placer les pièces sur le plateau. Il lui fit signe de commencer et au lieu de bouger une pièce, elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux en lui disant :

\- Tu ne m’as pas répondu.

\- Que je veux-tu que je te réponde ?

\- J’aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

\- Je l’ai à peine aperçu par la fenêtre.

\- Tu auras dû descendre. J’aurais fermé les rideaux.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait pour les autres, pourquoi pour elle ?

\- Parce qu’elle est spéciale.

Sakurai la regarda d’un air soupçonneux. Que mijotait cette vieille femme ?

\- Spéciale dans quel sens ? Questionna le brun.

\- Elle est jeune, belle, elle a étudié la musique…

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? Une gouvernante ou une épouse ?

\- Comme si tu allais accepter un jour de te marier, soupira la vieille femme avec un air innocent qui intrigua un peu plus le brun.  J’ai renoncé à cette idée depuis bien longtemps !

Elle bougea enfin un pion. Sakurai en fit autant avant de lui demander :

\- Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

La vieille femme releva les yeux vers lui alors qu’un large sourire fendait son visage.

\- Yoshiki, répondit-elle en bougeant un second pion.

\- Yoshiki ?

Sakurai suspendit son geste. Le sourire de son vis-à-vis se fit plus large. Il adressa un regard sévère à sa gouvernante avant de lui demander :

\- Yoshiki, ce n’est pas un prénom de garçon ça ?

\- Tu trouves ? Fit-elle d’un air innocent.

\- Oui, répondit-il en posant lourdement sa pièce sur l’échiquier.

\- Quand j’étais petite, j’avais une copine de classe qui s’appelait Yoshiki, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Très bien, admettons que ce soit un prénom mixte. Je trouve quand même ta nouvelle gouvernante un peu masculine.

\- Donc tu l’as vu ?

Sakurai ne répondit pas, visiblement gêné de s’être fait ainsi piéger. Devant le regard insistant de sa gouvernante, il finit par lui dire :

\- Je l’ai aperçu par la fenêtre, c’est tout. Je croyais te l’avoir déjà dit.

\- Je vois.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vois ? C’est une femme, non ? Alors il n’y a pas à en dire plus. Je ne m’intéresse pas aux femmes et tu le sais.

\- Oui je le sais. C’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de majordome. Tu ne veux que des femmes à ton service.

Elle bougea une dernière pièce avant de déclarer en se levant :

\- Echec et mat.

Sakurai se crispa sur son siège mais ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer le plateau tout en l’écoutant marcher vers ce tableau dissimulé derrière un rideau. Elle ne le souleva pas. Elle se contenta de poser la main sur le tissu noir.

\- Sakurai, il faudra bien qu’un jour tu te décides à ouvrir à nouveau ton cœur. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour une vieille femme qui t’a consacré sa vie et qui t’a donné ce qu’il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le salon privé du brun et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sakurai resta un instant seul dans le salon avant de se lever pour s’approcher de ce tableau qu’il avait peint il y a si longtemps et qu’il ne pouvait plus regarder aujourd’hui. Il posa à son tour la main sur le tissu noir et murmura : « Comment pourrais-je à nouveau aimer ? »

 

Sakurai fixa longuement le tissu noir qui recouvrait ce tableau qu’il ne supportait plus mais dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Il ne quitta sa rêverie qu’en entendant la pluie battre contre sa fenêtre. Le brun poussa un léger soupir avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qu’il contempla en repoussant légèrement les lourds rideaux du salon qui étaient en permanence tirés. Le ciel lourdement chargé avait fini par déverser ses larmes sur le monde, celles qu’il ne pouvait pas verser. Il n’y avait que lorsqu’il faisait ce temps que Sakurai pouvait se permettre d’observer le monde en pleine journée caché derrière sa fenêtre, et ce qu’il vit dans le parc le surpris. C’était Yoshiki qui revenait vers le manoir et qui s’abritait sous le parapluie que tenait la vieille gouvernante. Sakurai jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. À cette heure-ci, il n’y avait plus de bus. C’était à croire qu’Oyama l’avait fait exprès, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-elle fixé un rendez-vous si tard ?

 

Yoshiki était trempé jusqu’aux os. Apparemment, à cette heure-ci il n’y avait plus de bus qui desservait le quartier et il aurait sans doute attendu très longtemps sous la pluie si Oyama n’était pas venue le chercher.

\- Je vais mettre de l’eau partout, déclara Yoshiki en restant sous le porche.

\- Mais non, venez. Je vais vous conduire jusqu’à votre chambre. Vous y trouverez des vêtements secs. Vous pourrez même prendre un bon bain chaud. Vous passerez également la nuit ici. Vous pourrez repartir demain matin par le premier bus, celui de 7h30.

\- Je… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- J’insiste Yoshiki. Tout est de ma faute, je vous ai fais venir ici bien tard dans la journée. De toute façon vous n’avez aucun moyen de rentrer chez vous alors restez. Après tout cette maison sera bientôt la votre.

Yoshiki acquiesça tout en répondant à son sourire et la suivit après s’être déchaussé. Alors qu’elle l’attirait vers un couloir, Yoshiki le remarqua. Il se tenait en haut de l’escalier et il le regardait. Le jeune homme blond sentit son estomac se contracter lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de si triste dans les yeux de cet homme. Quelque chose de triste et d’envoutant.  Cela ne dura qu’un bref instant, mais il fut suffisant pour que Yoshiki puisse mieux distinguer son visage. Il était effectivement très beau et devait plaire aux femmes. D’ailleurs Yoshiki s’étonnait qu’un tel homme soit encore célibataire.

 

Sa chambre était immense et magnifique. Yoshiki avait cru qu’il serait logé dans une chambre de bonne ou quelque chose de bien plus modeste, mais il n’en était rien ! Lorsqu’il interrogea Oyama afin d’être sûr qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée, la vieille femme se contenta de lui répondre :

\- Je suis vieille mais pas encore gâteuse. C’était la chambre de l’ancien majordome. C’est la vôtre maintenant.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ma chambre se trouve à l’autre bout du couloir, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. J’ai posé quelques vieux vêtements sur le lit. J’espère que vous trouverez quelque chose qui vous conviendra. Cette nuit, vous êtes une invitée Yoshiki, pas un encore une employée. Alors profitez bien de ce petit privilège.

Yoshiki la remercia à nouveau et elle quitta la pièce afin de lui laisser l’intimité dont il avait besoin. La première chose qu’il fit lorsqu’il fut seul, fut de se rendre dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il avait sa propre salle de bain ! Yoshiki n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements mouillés puis enfila un peignoir avant de se faire couler un bain chaud. Après tout il était sensé être une femme et pas un homme alors il devait faire preuve d’un minimum de pudeur. D’ailleurs il aurait à se montrer prudent s’il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons sur la véritable nature de son sexe.

 

Lorsque l’eau eut refroidie, le jeune homme se décida à quitter son bain. Il enfila à nouveau son peignoir puis alla examiner ces fameux vêtements qu’Oyama avait posés sur son lit. Comme il s’y était attendu, il n’y avait pratiquement que des robes. Cependant Yoshiki parvint à dénicher un pantalon noir plutôt ample qui semblait être à sa taille. Le blond enfila également une chemise blanche avant de s’admirer dans la glace. Il ressemblait vraiment à une femme ainsi vêtu et ses longs cheveux blonds contribuaient largement à entretenir l’illusion. Une fois satisfait par son reflet, Yoshiki décida de quitter sa chambre pour explorer un peu le rez-de-chaussée. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’aventurer à l’étage mais au moins il pouvait mettre son temps à profit pour découvrir son nouvel environnement de travail.

Après avoir ouvert sans un bruit la porte de sa chambre, Yoshiki adressa un regard inquiet à la porte fermée derrière laquelle Oyama lui avait dit que se trouvait sa chambre. Le blond ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait peur de se faire surprendre. Pourtant il n’allait rien faire de mal. Il allait simplement explorer un peu les lieux. Il ne se permettrait jamais de fouiller. Il tenait bien trop à son nouvel emploi. Il voulait juste admirer encore un peu la décoration des pièces principales, qui était si belle.

Yoshiki traversa le couloir où se trouvait une multitude de porte. Peut-être des chambres ? Le blond n’osa pas les ouvrir, il se dirigea directement vers le hall d’entrée et lorsqu’il se retrouva devant le grand escalier, il ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux vers le premier étage mais il n’était plus là depuis longtemps. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais qu’avait-il cru ? Yoshiki soupira et haussa les épaules pour lui-même. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être qu’il était simplement curieux de rencontrer son employeur.  

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et s’appuya contre le chambranle pour observer la pluie qui tombait dans le jardin. Le décor était si féérique. Il se voyait bien passer toute sa vie ici. Peut-être qu’il parviendrait à soigner son cœur brisé d’avoir dû abandonner son rêve d’être un jour pianiste. Un soupir traversa à nouveau les lèvres de Yoshiki qui se laissa lentement glisser contre la porte et finit par s’asseoir sur le sol. Dehors l’obscurité prenait petit à petit ses droits, donnant au jardin un côté mélancolique et peut-être un peu sinistre. Sans doute était-il à l’image de cette maison et de son propriétaire que Yoshiki n’avait pas encore véritablement rencontré.

 

Yoshiki était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne l’entendit pas s’approcher de lui. Il ne sentit même pas sa présence lorsque le brun s’arrêta tout près de lui pour le détailler avec attention. Le jeune homme blond était dans son monde quelque part très loin d’ici en train de jouer du piano. D’ailleurs sans qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte ses doigts s’étaient mis à bouger d’eux même comme s’ils pressaient les touches d’un clavier imaginaire. Sakurai les observa longuement sans rien dire ni oser l’interrompre. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez cette femme et plus il la regardait plus il lui trouvait un petit rien de masculin. Est-ce que Oyama se serait moqué de lui ? Difficile à dire, ce Yoshiki était si androgyne ! Même dans sa façon de s’habiller. Sakurai avait cru qu’en la voyant de plus près il serait fixé mais il n’en était que plus perturbé et il devait avouer que cette curieuse créature blonde qui rêvait sur le pas de sa porte lui inspirait un étrange sentiment.

\- Vous allez attraper froid en restant assise par terre, déclara-t-il après avoir longuement hésité sur la manière de l’aborder.

Yoshiki sursauta avant de relever le visage vers l’homme qui se tenait debout à côté de lui. Lorsque son regard croisa celui du brun, le blond se sentit soudainement mal à l’aise. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite alors que son estomac se nouait douloureusement. C’était lui, l’homme pour qui il allait travailler. Alors que Yoshiki s’apprêtait à se relever, Sakurai lui tendit une main pour l’aider. Le jeune homme blond hésita puis finit par se dire qu’une femme aurait sans doute accepté son aide. Il glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et frissonna au contact de la peau froide du brun. Ce dernier le tira doucement vers lui et lorsque Yoshiki se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, il fut troublé par leur proximité. Sakurai serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne et moins d’une quinzaine de centimètres les séparaient. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Yoshiki avala difficilement sa salive. Son cœur battait si vite ! Et son estomac lui faisait si mal… Cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose d’intimidant et en même temps d’attirant. S’il avait vraiment été une jeune fille, Yoshiki en serait sans aucun doute tombé amoureux malheureusement il n’était pas une femme mais un homme. Il se contenta donc d’adresser un timide sourire au brun tout en le remerciant de son aide et alors qu’il allait se détacher de lui, une voix s’éleva derrière eux :

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance.  

Sans lâcher la main de Yoshiki, Sakurai tourna la tête vers sa gouvernante et ce qu’il vit dans son regard confirma ses soupçons, Oyama avait une idée derrière la tête. Yoshiki, un peu gêné par la situation, se contenta de baisser les yeux avec timidité. Que faire d’autre ? En temps normal il aurait repoussé cet homme en lui crachant à la figure qu’il n’était pas de ce bord-là. Mais cette fois c’était différent, il tentait de se faire passer pour une frêle jeune fille et s’il voulait garder ce travail qu’il n’avait pas encore commencé, il avait plutôt intérêt à bien se tenir et à ne surtout pas se mettre son patron à dos.

\- D’artiste à artiste, Yoshiki me laissait admirer ses mains de pianiste, déclara le brun en saisissant la seconde main du jeune homme blond.

Yoshiki se raidit et adressa un regard presque suppliant à la gouvernante, espérant qu’elle ne s’imagine pas qu’il faisait partie de ces midinettes qui en avaient après la fortune du maître de maison. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la vieille femme qui se contenta de répondre :

\- J’étais venue chercher Yoshiki pour le diner.

\- Bien, fit le brun en lui lâchant les mains. J’imagine qu’il serait impoli de ma part de remonter peindre alors que nous avons une invitée.

\- Je le crains monsieur, répondit la gouvernante en affichant un petit sourire amusé.

Sakurai ne répondit pas cependant au regard qu’il lui lança, Oyama sut qu’elle aurait quelques explications à lui fournir en privé.

\- Puisque vous n’êtes pas encore une employée mais une invitée, Yoshiki vous permettez ?

Le brun lui tendit son bras. Ce n’était pas vraiment une question, ni même une invitation et Yoshiki sentait qu’il ne pouvait pas refuser, aussi prit-il le bras de Sakurai et se laissa guider vers la salle à manger sous le regard amusé de la gouvernante.

À chacun de leur pas, Yoshiki sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il avait si peur d’être découvert ! Et si cet homme essayait de l’embrasser ? Que devrait-il faire ? Accepter ou refuser ? Et s’il voulait plus ? Le blond se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi pensait-il à toutes ces choses étranges ? Sakurai était jeune, riche et beau. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu’il désirait. Il ne s’embarrasserait certainement pas d’une domestique. D’ailleurs il ne faisait rien de plus que de se comporter en gentleman et si Yoshiki avait été une femme, il serait certainement tombé sous son charme depuis longtemps.

 

Alors qu’ils arrivaient devant une porte, Sakurai qui s’apprêtait à presser la poignée, suspendit son geste. Yoshiki l’interrogea du regard et le brun se contenta de lui dire en souriant :

\- Détendez-vous Yoshiki, je n’ai jamais dévoré aucune femme.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire crispé qui amusa beaucoup le brun.

\- Et puis, vous n’êtes pas encore au menu.

Sur ces mots, le brun ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger qui n’était éclairée que par des bougies. Si la dernière phrase de Sakurai avait interpelé Yoshiki, il l’oublia aussitôt devant la beauté de la pièce. La table était immense et pouvait accueillir plus d’une dizaine de convive en même temps. Oyama avait cependant disposé les couverts de sorte que Yoshiki et Sakurai se retrouvent assis côte à côte, une charmante attention dont le jeune homme blond se serait passé. Sakurai tira une chaise puis invita Yoshiki à prendre place. C’était étrange pour le jeune homme blond de se retrouver dans ce rôle mais jouer les jeunes femmes pouvait avoir des avantages et être traitée en princesse lui convenait en un sens.

 

Le repas était succulent. Yoshiki n’avait jamais aussi bien mangé, ni même autant bu de sa vie. Il en avait un peu honte mais chaque fois qu’il terminait son verre, Sakurai le remplissait aussitôt. C’était à croire qu’il cherchait à l’enivrer. De son côté le brun n’avait pas touché à son assiette. Il n’avait fait que boire du vin rouge. Yoshiki préférait le blanc et avait dû boire plus de moitié de la carafe qu’on avait posée sur la table, si bien qu’à la fin du repas il n’était pas certain de pouvoir trouver le chemin de sa chambre. Heureusement pour lui, Sakurai le guida dans les couloirs du manoir mais surtout jusqu’à sa chambre. Il lui ouvrit la porte et l’aida à marcher jusqu’à son lit.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia Yoshiki. Je n’ai pas pour habitude de boire autant et j’ai dû vous faire piètre impression.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça. Il est agréable d’avoir de la compagnie à table, en particulier la vôtre.

Yoshiki rougit malgré lui. L’alcool lui montait vraiment à la tête et il se demandait comment Sakurai, malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu boire, pouvait avoir l’air si sobre.

\- J’espère que vous vous plairez chez nous, Yoshiki.

\- Je l’espère aussi, murmura le jeune homme blond alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait sur le brun.

               

Sakurai regagna l’étage et trouva Oyama assise dans son fauteuil devant l’échiquier où les pièces avaient déjà été placées. Les blancs pour elle et les noirs pour lui. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Sans un mot, le brun prit place devant la petite table et commença à examiner le plateau.

\- Pourquoi cette mine si soucieuse ?  demanda-t-elle d’un air tout à fait innocent.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues.

\- Mais aux échecs.

Sakurai releva les yeux vers elle et la fixa longuement, tentant de pénétrer ses pensées mais Oyama était devenue un mystère pour lui dès l’instants où elle était entrée dans le troisième âge.

\- Alors comment était-elle ? demanda finalement la vieille femme.

Sakurai s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège sans quitter sa gouvernante des yeux.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il visiblement agacé.

\- J’en déduis que tu ne l’as pas goûté.

\- Je croyais qu’elle était ici pour t’aider, pas pour me satisfaire d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- En m’aidant elle te satisfera d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots. Tu sais très bien que les femmes ne m’intéressent pas.

\- Mais Yoshiki n’est pas une femme comme les autres et je crois que tu l’as remarqué.

\- Il se fait tard, déclara le brun en se levant. Va te coucher. Tu as passé l’âge des nuits blanches. Moi j’ai envie de peindre.

\- Et que vas-tu peindre ?

\- Tu verras bien quand ma toile sera terminée.

 

*

 

Se réveiller avec le chant des oiseaux avaient quelque chose de divin. D’ailleurs Yoshiki ne se serait jamais cru aussi matinal. Après tout c’était dimanche et voilà qu’il était debout alors que le soleil se levait à peine. D’ailleurs il avait l’impression d’avoir entendu un coq chanter. Y avait-il une petite ferme quelque part dans le parc ? Le blond le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Lorsqu’il passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre afin de jeter un petit coup d’œil dans le couloir, Yoshiki sursauta en entendant Oyama lui dire :

\- Vous êtes bien matinal Yoshiki. J’aime ça.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un timide sourire avant de quitter sa chambre pour la rejoindre à l’autre bout du couloir. Oyama l’invita à venir prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle dans la cuisine pour qu’ils puissent papoter un peu et faire plus ample connaissance.  Apparemment la vieille femme se sentait un peu seule au manoir, ce qui était compréhensif après tout personne d’autre ne vivait ici mis à part le maître de maison.

Oyama lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner à l’anglaise avec de véritable scone qu’elle avait elle-même fait. Yoshiki n’en avait jamais mangé auparavant et les dévora littéralement. Tout l’alcool qu’il l’avait bu la veille lui avait ouvert l’appétit à défaut de l’avoir rendu malade et c’était une bonne chose. Oyama le regarda manger tout en souriant. Ce n’était certainement pas Sakurai qui appréciait ses talents culinaires et cuisiner pour quelqu’un d’autres qu’elle lui faisait tellement plaisir.

 

Comme il était tôt et que le bus de Yoshiki n’arriverait pas avant 7h30, Oyama lui proposa de lui faire visiter la propriété. Et l’arrière cours était immense ! Il y avait effectivement une petite ferme, avec des poules, un coq, des canards, des oies et quelques moutons. Un vieil homme était en train de s’occuper des animaux. Oyama les présenta. Il s’agissait de Jin, un retraité qui habitait dans les environs et qui avait pour passion les bêtes. Il entretenait la ferme plus pour son plaisir que pour un quelconque salaire. Il s’occupait également du potager et de la serre. Alors que Yoshiki discutait avec Jin, son regard fut attiré par l’une des fenêtres du premier étage. Comme la veille, Sakurai l’observait depuis ses appartements et Yoshiki sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Quel était ce sentiment étrange qu’il éprouvait chaque fois qu’il posait son regard sur cet homme ? Était-ce de la fascination ? De la curiosité ? Sakurai l’intimidé beaucoup. Il était si distingué, si mystérieux, si ténébreux…

\- Yoshiki ?

Le jeune homme blond sursauta et adressa un regard gêné à Oyama qui affichait un petit sourire malicieux. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la fenêtre mais Sakurai n’y était déjà plus.

\- Il est temps de prendre votre bus. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu’à l’arrêt.

Yoshiki acquiesça et la suivit à travers les allées du jardin. Il se sentait si bien ici qu’il regrettait déjà de partir. Oyama attendit le bus avec lui. Il arriva à l’heure et alors qu’il s’arrêtait devant le jeune homme, la vieille femme lui dit :

\- Yoshiki, si vous le voulez, revenez cet après-midi ou dès que vos affaires seront prêtes.

\- Merci, répondit le blond en sentant son cœur se soulever de bonheur.

 Il était engagé et il plaisait à ses employeurs. Que pouvait-il espérer de plus ? Alors que le bus s’éloignait, Yoshiki regarda la vieille femme qui était restée sur le trottoir et qui le suivait des yeux. Il eut alors un petit pincement au cœur. Il était heureux mais il s’en voulait de les tromper sur son sexe. Qu’arriverait-il s’ils apprenaient qu’il était un garçon ? Le jeune homme blond chassa cette question de ses pensées. Le plus important pour lui était de pouvoir payer les frais médicaux de sa mère. Quant au reste, il verrait bien le moment venu.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Comme Yoshiki l’avait imaginé, la vie au manoir était très agréable. Il y faisait bon vivre et derrière son air sévère, Oyama était une vieille femme adorable. Elle était en quelque sorte la grand-mère qu’il n’avait jamais eue. Pour ce qui était de Sakurai, il restait un véritable mystère. Il ne sortait que très rarement de ses appartements où il y prenait tous ses repas. D’après Oyama, il passait son temps à peindre et pouvait s’isoler des semaines entières ! C’était d’après elle, pour cette raison qu’il était toujours célibataire, après tout ce n’est pas en restant cloitré au premier étage qu’il rencontrerait quelqu’un.

 

Cela faisait maintenant plus d’un mois que le jeune homme blond secondait la vieille gouvernante. Comme elle le lui avait expliqué, sa tache n’était pas bien difficile mais demandait à se déplacer constamment, ce qui n’était pas facile pour une femme de son âge.  Les journées de Yoshiki commençaient aux aurores. Il accueillait le personnel de nettoyage ainsi que les jardiniers et le vieux Jin. Le jeune homme veillait à ce que chacun fasse son travail et que personne n’ait la curiosité de monter au premier étage. Sur les coups de midi, tout le monde repartait et Yoshiki avait quartier libre jusqu’à 18h, heure à laquelle la maison se faisait livrer en provision, en vêtements propres mais également en caisses destinées à être montées au premier. Généralement il s’agissait de matériel de peinture mais également d’étranges boites et glacières. D’après Oyama, Sakurai se faisait livrer des pigments naturels très fragiles qui nécessitaient d’être maintenu au frais dans une glacière. Ce n’était qu’à cette occasion que Yoshiki montait au premier. Il portait le tout jusqu’à l’entrée des appartements du maître de maison. Il ne franchissait jamais la porte et ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il déposait tantôt une caisse, tantôt une glacière puis redescendait sans trainer. Yoshiki était curieux. Parfois il mourrait d’envie de presser la poignée de la porte pour y jeter un rapide coup d’œil, cependant il avait besoin de ce travail  et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre pour assouvir une quelconque pulsion puérile.

 

Depuis qu’il vivait au manoir, Yoshiki n’avait croisé Sakurai qu’à de rare occasion, trois pour être exacte et à chaque fois la nuit. Bien souvent, leur rencontre était le fruit du hasard. La première fois, Yoshiki s’était levé au milieu de la nuit pour se servir un verre d’eau. Il avait alors croisé Sakurai qui revenait d’une promenade nocturne. Les deux hommes, d’abord surpris de se croiser, s’étaient longuement dévisagés. Yoshiki avait eu l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté alors qu’il se noyait dans les yeux sombres de son patron. Finalement, c’est Sakurai qui avait interrompu cet étrange moment en esquissant un léger sourire qui troubla le jeune homme blond, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter se réfugier dans son antre.

La seconde fois, Yoshiki l’avait à peine aperçu. Sakurai avait traversé le premier étage en début de soirée, passant devant l’escalier sans le descendre. Il avait toute fois adressé un regard à Yoshiki. Ce fut bref et en même temps, le jeune homme avait eu l’impression qu’il avait duré une éternité. Comme à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, il avait senti son cœur battre si fort ! Sakurai le rendait tellement nerveux et attisait chez lui une telle curiosité !

La troisième et dernière fois, Yoshiki était pris d’insomnie et avait décidé de lire dans le salon. Oyama lui avait dit de prendre ses aises et de disposer librement du rez-de-chaussée que Sakurai n’utilisait jamais. Le blond s’était donc installé confortablement dans un canapé pour lire un roman tout en regardant du coin de l’œil ce piano qui dormait dans le fond de la pièce. Yoshiki ne l’avait pas remarqué la première fois car la nervosité dû à son entretien et la beauté du salon l’avaient distrait. Mais depuis qu’il vivait ici, il avait appris à le regarder de loin sans jamais le toucher. Parfois le jeune homme blond se surprenait à lui parler. Ce piano le narguait sous son voile qui lui donnait des airs de table. Il y avait d’ailleurs un vase posé sur lui. Parfois Yoshiki s’approchait de lui et lui demandait s’il ne se sentait pas seul et s’il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Un piano qui devient une table pour sa retraite, l’idée était saugrenue et amusait beaucoup le jeune homme blond qui lui tournait autour, comme un jeune homme le ferait avec sa promise, lui murmurant des belles paroles et des promesses qu’il se jurait un jour de tenir.

Le soir de sa troisième rencontre avec Sakurai, Yoshiki avait fini par reposer son livre. Il s’était enfin décidé de se lancer. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il en avait le droit et il devait avouer que l’interdit l’excitait beaucoup, lui donnant encore plus envie de toucher et peut-être de jouer au piano, comme il ferait l’amour à la plus belle des jeunes filles. D’une main tremblante, le jeune homme avait soulevé la nappe pour contempler les touches en ivoire. Il était un peu ému. Il avait l’impression de retrousser la robe de sa promise pour découvrir ses délicates jambes. Alors que ses doigts caressaient les touches, la porte du salon s’était brusquement ouverte sur Sakurai.

\- Je suis désolé ! Avait lancé le jeune homme blond en remettant convenablement la nappe.

Yoshiki avait rougi comme un puceau prit en flagrant délit de galanterie avec sa belle. Sakurai l’avait longuement regardé sans rien dire. 

\- Il n’est pas accordé, avait-il fini par lui dire avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Yoshiki avait arqué un sourcil tout en se demandant quelle mouche avait donc piqué son patron. Sakurai semblait le fuir, à moins qu’il ne soit gêné par la compagnie d’inconnu et Yoshiki en était encore un.

Depuis, ils ne s’étaient plus recroisé au grand damne du jeune homme blond qui aurait aimé le connaitre davantage. Et puis Sakurai semblait être un homme charmant. Yoshiki avait encore en mémoire le diner qu’ils avaient partagé. Cependant il savait que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Sakurai et lui vivaient dans deux mondes bien différents. L’un était un riche héritier, l’autre un simple domestique et Yoshiki s’estimait heureux d’avoir trouvé cet emploi. D’ailleurs, il pouvait à présent payer les frais médicaux de sa mère et même mettre un peu d’argent de côté pour reprendre un jour ses études. 

 

Il devait être un peu plus de 20h lorsque Yoshiki entendit des éclats de voix. Intrigué, le jeune homme quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le hall d’entrée. Il y trouva la vieille gouvernante qui semblait faire la leçon au maître de maison. Gêné de les surprendre en pleine dispute, Yoshiki voulut s’éclipser mais alors qu’il tournait les talons, il entendit Oyama s’exclamer :

\- Yoshiki ! Vous tombez bien !

Le blond se figea avant de pivoter tout en affichant un sourire crispé et gêné.

\- Dîtes-lui qu’il est obligé d’y aller, ajouta Oyama.

Yoshiki arqua un sourcil. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu’il était en train de se passer et n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’en mêler. Surtout que Sakurai ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

\- Ce soir, c’est le vernissage de son exposition, reprit la vieille femme, et il ne veut même pas y aller !

\- Oh…, fit simplement Yoshiki.

\- Tu vois, elle est d’accord avec moi, rétorqua Oyama en se tournant vers le brun.

Yoshiki se raidit. En réalité, il n’avait rien dit et estimait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le droit de s’en mêler.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand je vais dans ce genre d’endroit, rétorqua Sakurai visiblement très agacé.

\- Il a peur de ses fans, se moqua la vieille femme. Il faut dire que toutes ces cruches n’attendent qu’une chose, que monsieur se décide à sortir de son antre pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma soirée à fuir les demoiselles en mal d’amour, rétorqua le brun.

\- Alors emmène Yoshiki.

Yoshiki qui avait gardé le silence se raidit à nouveau. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Sakurai tourna lentement son regard vers le jeune homme blond qui baissa automatiquement les yeux.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas ennuyer Yoshiki avec ça.

\- Mais je suis certaine que Yoshiki serait ravie de rendre ce petit service à son patron, déclara la vieille femme en marchant vers lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. N’est-ce pas Yoshiki ?

Devant l’air insistant de la vieille gouvernante, Yoshiki esquissa un sourire nerveux tout en balbutiant un :

\- Si je peux me rendre utile pour monsieur.

Sakurai ne semblait pas convaincu ni ravi. Il fixa longuement Yoshiki puis déclara :

\- Alors allez-vous préparer.

Sur ces mots, Sakurai monta au premier alors qu’Oyama entrainait Yoshiki vers sa chambre. Le jeune homme blond se maudit un peu plus pour sa curiosité, cependant il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets car il se trouvait déjà dans les appartements de la vieille femme.

\- Oyama-san, je n’ai rien  à me mettre, déclara Yoshiki.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai ce qu’il te faut, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une housse. Va la mettre dans ta chambre et revient me voir pour que je te coiffe et que je te maquille. Ce soir, Yoshiki tu seras la plus belle !

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard inquiet mais n’osa pas contrarier la vieille femme. Il retourna dans sa chambre avec la housse sous le bras, redoutant déjà ce qu’il allait y trouver. Il l’ouvrit fébrilement mais à sa grande surprise il ne s’agissait pas d’une robe mais d’une tunique bleue scintillante qui était accompagnée d’un pantalon noir. Pour une femme de cet âge, Yoshiki était surpris qu’elle ait aussi bon goût. Alors qu’il enfilait sa tenue, Yoshiki se demandait si Oyama n’avait pas tout manigancé depuis le début. Sinon comment expliquer qu’elle ait avec elle une tenue de ce genre, qui plus est à sa taille ! Le jeune homme blond terminait de s’habiller lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte. C’était la vieille gouvernante qui s’impatientait :

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Yoshiki entrouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

\- Je suis prête, déclara-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Yoshiki, ce soir tu seras la plus belle !

Le jeune homme blond lui adressa un sourire crispé. Décidément, il allait payer cher son petit mensonge. Oyama l’entraina dans sa chambre où elle le coiffa, lui faisant légèrement friser les cheveux et le maquilla. Moins d’une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yoshiki retrouva Sakurai dans le hall d’entrée. Lorsque le brun aperçut Yoshiki, une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Elle est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? Fit Oyama en étirant largement ses lèvres.

\- Oui, répondit le peintre en tentant de reprendre de la contenance.

\- Toi aussi tu es très beau en costume, ajouta la gouvernante avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme blond. Yoshiki, ce soir vous serez le garde du corps de Sakurai. Ne le quittez sous aucun prétexte. Si vous êtes à ses côtés, aucune jeune fille n’osera l’importuner. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il timidement.

\- Yoshiki, fit Sakurai en lui tendant le bras.

Le jeune homme travesti lui prit timidement le bras et ils s’en allèrent sous le regard ravi d’Oyama. Sakurai allait enfin quitter la propriété et avec un peu de chance, il passerait une bonne soirée qui lui donnerait envie de recommencer.

               

Yoshiki suivit Sakurai jusqu’au garage. Il n’y était jamais allé et découvrit une impressionnante collection de voiture de luxe, toutes plus belles les une que les autres. Sakurai lui ouvrit la portière côté passager d’une Cadillac noire et Yoshiki s’installa nerveusement sur son siège en cuir alors que son patron prenait le volant.

\- Yoshiki, commença le brun en allumant le moteur. Je suis vraiment navré qu’Oyama vous ait mêlé à tout ça et que vous soyez obligé de gâcher votre soirée en m’accompagnant à cet ennuyant vernissage.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça ! Je suis ravi de vous accompagner.

\- Vous serez sans doute moins enthousiaste une fois sur place.

\- Pourquoi ? S’inquiéta le blond.

\- Vous comprendrez vite sur place, dit-il simplement en souriant. 

 

Aucun des deux hommes n’engagea la conversation durant la dizaine de minutes que dura le trajet jusqu’à la galerie d’art où avait lieu le vernissage. Sakurai se gara puis se dépêcha d’ouvrir la portière à celle qui serait sa cavalière et son garde du corps pour la soirée. Yoshiki ne comprenait toujours pas son rôle mais il se prêta au jeu. De toute façon, ce n’était pas à ce genre de réception mondaine qu’il risquait de tomber sur quelqu’un qui trahirait son secret. Sakurai lui donna le bras jusqu’à la galerie d’art et alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à entrer, le brun se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

\- Par pitié Yoshiki ne me laissez jamais seul avec ces gens, sous aucun prétexte.

Le jeune blond lui adressa un regard surpris et devant la mine suppliante de son patron, Yoshiki acquiesça tout en lui souriant. On venait de lui confier une mission importante et il ne faillirait pas.

 

À peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu’une foule se précipita vers eux. Surpris d’être au centre de toute les attentions, Yoshiki eut un mouvement de recule mais Sakurai lui empoignait fermement le bras. Le brun lui adressa un regard suppliant et son cadet le rassura par un sourire. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas et puis Oyama comptait sur lui. Après avoir pris une profonde mais discrète inspiration, Yoshiki adressa son plus beau sourire à la foule, décidant de jouer le jeu. Cette nuit, il n’était plus Yoshiki Hayashi, il était une femme et plus exactement la compagne du peintre le plus mystérieux et talentueux du moment, Sakurai Atsushi.

 

De ce que Yoshiki comprit, Sakurai se montrait rarement en public et chacune de ses apparition provoquait une certaine émotion surtout auprès de la gente féminine qui rêvait d’épouser ce bel artiste mystérieux et surtout très fortuné. Sakurai plaisait beaucoup aux femmes mais ne semblait intéressé par aucune d’elles. Quant à Yoshiki, qui avait l’habitude lui aussi de plaire aux dames, il se retrouvait pour la première fois de sa vie au centre d’une attention plutôt hostile. Il était devenu la rivale à abattre et était la proie de toutes les jalousies mais également de toutes les curiosités. Tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse et élégante jeune femme qui accompagnait l’artiste et qui semblait si bien assortie avec lui. Yoshiki ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre lorsqu’on lui posait des questions et finalement c’est Sakurai qui répondait à sa place, brodant ainsi une jolie histoire dans laquelle Yoshiki était une pianiste, amie de la famille. Dès qu’on sut que Yoshiki était pianiste, on le pressa de bien vouloir jouer un morceau. Il y avait en effet un piano dans la galerie. Il était magnifique et semblait l’attendre depuis le début de la soirée. Lorsque Yoshiki le vit, son cœur chavira. Il était magnifique.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de le faire si vous n’en avez pas envie, murmura Sakurai à son oreille.

\- C’est que je vous ai promis de ne pas vous quitter, balbutia le jeune homme.

Le brun sentit son émotion et le conduisit lui-même jusqu’à l’instrument. Yoshiki avait envie de jouer. Sakurai le sentait et la moindre chose qu’il puisse faire pour lui était de le laisser en jouer.

\- Alors je resterais près de vous, lui dit-il en le faisant asseoir devant l’instrument.

Yoshiki avala difficilement sa salive. Il n’avait pas joué depuis si longtemps ! Serait-il capable de jouer quelque chose de correcte cette nuit ? Il avait si peur de décevoir son patron.  

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yoshiki posa ses doigts sur les touches. Qu’allait-il jouer ? Il n’en savait rien. Il ne s’était même pas échauffé. Prenant une dernière inspiration par le nez, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts choisir à sa place le morceau qu’ils souhaitaient interpréter.

Personne n’osa boire ou manger, ni même parler durant tout le morceau. Le temps semblait comme figé. Sakurai non plus n’en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Qui aurait pu penser que sa nouvelle domestique possédait un tel talent ! La place de Yoshiki n’était pas au manoir à superviser le nettoyage des lieux mais dans un conservatoire de musique.

Lorsque la dernière note mourut, une pluie d’applaudissement résonna dans la galerie mais Yoshiki ne les entendait pas. Tous ces gens n’existaient pas pour lui. Seul Sakurai comptait car c’était pour lui qu’il avait joué ce morceau improvisé. Lentement, le jeune homme blond releva les yeux vers son patron qui le fixait d’un air étrange. Avait-il aimé ? Yoshiki n’en était pas certain. D’ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son cœur battait si vite. Sakurai se contenta de tendre la main vers lui. Yoshiki la prit timidement et se leva. Le brun l’entraina alors vers la sortie, saluant au passage quelques personnes dans la foule. Yoshiki le suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi ils s’en allaient si précipitamment. Sakurai ne lui donna aucune explication et garda le silence durant tout le trajet de retour, si bien que le blond crut avoir fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Le brun rentra la voiture au garage puis aida Yoshiki à en sortir. Il le garda près de lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils furent dans le hall d’entrée. Là, il lui lâcha enfin le bras et lui dit :

\- Merci Yoshiki. Vous en avez fait plus que je ne l’aurais espéré. Vous avez également beaucoup de talent.

Sakurai monta aussitôt et Yoshiki le suivit du regard. Alors qu’il arrivait au premier étage, le brun se retourna et adressa un léger sourire au blond qui ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre. Ils avaient passé une étrange soirée ensemble mais aucun d’eux ne la regrettait. Yoshiki alla se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que Sakurai regagnait son antre avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qu’Oyama ne lui avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. D’ailleurs elle l’attendait dans le salon devant le plateau d’échec. Sakurai retira sa veste et vint s’asseoir en face d’elle. La vieille femme n’eut pas besoin de le questionner, la mine du maître de maison parlait pour lui. Il avait passé une bonne soirée même si jamais il ne l’avouerait.

\- J’ai envie de peindre, dit-il brusquement en se levant.

\- Et moi je suis fatiguée, rétorqua la vieille femme en l’imitant.

Oyama n’avait pas envie de dormir cependant elle savait que Sakurai avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec ses toiles même si son petit doigt lui disait qu’il ne peindrait pas cette nuit et que ses pensées seraient occupées par bien autre chose.

La gouvernante trouva Yoshiki dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme s’était changé et portait une robe de chambre qui continuait d’entretenir l’illusion sur son sexe. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi semblé avoir passé une très bonne soirée. Le jeune homme lui servit une tasse de thé avant de s’asseoir en face d’elle, à la table de la cuisine. Il souriait toujours. Sa soirée avait été merveilleuse. Il avait pu jouer du piano et puis Sakurai était vraiment un homme très agréable bien qu’un peu trop secret.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé les tableaux ?

\- Pour tout vous dire Oyama-san, je n’ai vraiment pas eu le temps de les regarder et je le regrette. Ils avaient l’air si beaux et si tristes ! Mais les gens ne nous laissaient aucun répit. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller.

Oyama se contenta de sourire sans rien dire bien qu’une nouvelle idée germait dans son esprit.

 

Yoshiki ne revit pas Sakurai avant plusieurs jours. Le brun restait comme à son habitude proscrit dans ses appartements cependant il avait fait une chose incroyable pour lui. Dès le lendemain du vernissage, un accordeur s’était présenté au manoir à la grande surprise d’Oyama. Apparemment c’était Sakurai en personne qui l’avait appelé pour lui demander de s’occuper du piano qui dormait dans le salon. Seul Yoshiki comprit ce que cela signifiait et fut profondément touché par cette attention.

 

Tous les soirs, Yoshiki s’essayait devant le piano et jouait avec tout son cœur et toute son âme. Il n’avait aucun public mais cela n’avait aucune importance tant qu’il pouvait faire l’amour à cet instrument et le caresser tendrement. Sakurai de son côté avait pris l’habitude de laisser la porte de son salon entrouverte afin de pouvoir l’entendre jouer. Il n’osait jamais descendre. Il se sentait mal à l’aise en présence de Yoshiki et ne pouvait se l’expliquer. Il préférait également ne pas en parler à Oyama de peur qu’elle ne se moque de lui avec des insinuations douteuses.

 

Une dizaine de jours s’étaient écoulées depuis le vernissage de l’exposition portant sur les dernières toiles de Sakurai, et Yoshiki ne l’avait pas revu une seule fois. Parfois le blond se demandait quel genre de tableau le brun était en train de peindre. Il regrettait d’ailleurs de ne pas avoir pu admirer ses œuvres plus longuement pendant le vernissage. Lorsqu’il en avait parlé à Oyama, elle s’était contentée de lui dire avec un petit air malicieux qu’il y aurait peut-être matière à s’arranger. Sur le coup, Yoshiki n’avait pas bien compris ce que cela voulait dire et n’y avait pas accordé plus d’importance jusqu’à ce fameux soir où on frappa à sa porte.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et Yoshiki lisait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu’il ne jouait pas du piano, il lisait ou rêvait à une vie faite de concert et de tournée dans le monde. Quand il entendit frapper à sa porte, il pensa d’abord qu’il s’agissait d’Oyama qui avait sans doute oublié de lui donner des instructions particulières pour le lendemain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il retrouva Sakurai sur le pas de sa porte. Le brun semblait terriblement embarrassé et nerveux.

Passé la stupeur des premiers instants, Yoshiki s’empressa de saluer son employeur avant de lui demander poliment s’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.  Sakurai semblait hésiter, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à se lancer. Devant le regard insistant de Yoshiki, il finit par lui dire :

\- Les toiles ont toutes étaient vendue. Certaines quitteront la galerie dès demain. Peut-être avez-vous envie de les voir avant qu’elles ne rejoignent des collections privés ?

\- Oui, répondit Yoshiki un peu étonné par cette proposition. J’en serais ravi. Laissez-moi le temps de m’habiller.

\- Je vous attends dans le hall, lui dit Sakurai en esquissant un léger sourire.

Yoshiki acquiesça avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Son cœur battait si vite ! Sakurai était décidément un homme bien intimidant. Le blond ne perdit toute fois pas plus de temps en réflexion et se précipita vers son armoire pour y trouver quelque chose à se mettre qui soit de circonstance. D’ailleurs, il aurait à refaire intégralement sa garde robe s’il voulait continuer à jouer les ambiguës.

Finalement, Yoshiki opta pour une tenue sobre, un pantalon noir et une chemise suffisamment large et unisexe pour entretenir l’illusion d’être une femme un peu masculine. Cependant le jeune homme savait qu’il aurait tôt ou tard à ajouter quelques accessoires à sa garde de robe au risque de voir son secret être percé à jour par Oyama ou Sakurai.

\- Je ne savais pas comment m’habiller, déclara Yoshiki en se plantant devant le brun.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes magnifique.

Sakurai avait répondu spontanément et n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi au poids de ses mots. Il ne s’en rendit compte qu’en voyant Yoshiki piquer du nez tout en rougissant légèrement. Embarrassé, le brun préféra ne rien ajouter d’autre et se contenta de lui tendre son bras pour l’emmener vers le garage. Yoshiki le rendait nerveux sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Durant tout le trajet, les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas. Sakurai avait un peu peur de ce qu’il était capable de dire. Yoshiki pour sa part était bien trop intimidé par son patron pour oser engager le premier la conversation. Et puis, il était sensé être une jeune fille timide et innocente.

 

La galerie avait été ouverte uniquement pour eux. Il n’y avait personne mis à part un agent de sécurité qui veillait à ce que personne ne vienne les importuner. Yoshiki se promena au bras de Sakurai, n’osant pas de se détacher de lui et n’y songeant même pas tant qu’il était émerveillé par les toiles du brun. Son patron avait vraiment beaucoup de talent mais ses peintures étaient si tristes, comme si elles reflétaient son cœur.

\- Vous aimez ? Demanda timidement le brun.

\- Beaucoup ! s’exclama Yoshiki.

L’expression que prit le visage du blond était sans équivoque. Yoshiki était sincère et Sakurai ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Je comprends pourquoi les gens vous aiment autant, ce que vous faîtes est magnifique.

\- Pas autant que votre musique.

Yoshiki tourna lentement la tête vers le brun qui avait une fois de plus parlé sans réfléchir. D’abord surpris, Yoshiki étira largement ses lèvres alors que ses pommettes s’empourpraient.

\- Vraiment ? Vous aimez ma musique ?

\- Oui, murmura Sakurai visiblement embarrassé. J’aime beaucoup vous entendre jouer le soir Yoshiki.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant de quitter la galerie sans rien se dire de plus. Ils gardèrent le silence durant le chemin du retour mais le même sourire était imprimé sur leurs lèvres. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée et espéraient secrètement qu’elle ne soit pas la dernière.

Yoshiki et Sakurai se quittèrent dans le hall d’entrée mais contrairement à la dernière fois, Sakurai ne se précipita pas au premier. Il resta devant l’escalier et suivit Yoshiki du regard. Ce dernier regagna rapidement sa chambre alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Lorsqu’il se retrouva seul dans le hall, Sakurai poussa un léger soupir avant de relever les yeux vers le premier étage. Oyama le regarda depuis le haut des marches. Elle avait un petit sourire dessiné aux coins des lèvres. Elle semblait satisfaite, après tout c’était elle qui lui avait soufflé cette idée et elle en avait bien d’autres en tête. Après tout elle ne désirait qu’une seule chose, voir Sakurai sourire à nouveau et reprendre goût à la vie. Il avait porté trop longtemps le deuil de son précédent amour et il était temps qu’il tourne la page.

Sakurai monta les marches alors que sa gouvernante les descendait. Ils ne se regardèrent pas et ne s’échangèrent aucune parole. Sakurai n’était pas du genre à se confier et puis Oyama avait plutôt en tête d’aller quérir des informations auprès de Yoshiki qui ne serait pas avare en détaille et qui ne semblait pas insensible au charme du maître de maison. Alors peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour que le bonheur emplisse à nouveau cette maison. Oyama porta sa main à son cou et serra le médaillon qui ne la quittait jamais. Il renfermait le portrait d’un jeune homme qu’elle avait chéri et qui les avait quittés trop tôt. Elle n’osait jamais ouvrir le médaillon. Il était à l’image de ce portrait que Sakurai gardait avec lui sans jamais en soulever le voile. Ils l’avaient tout les deux beaucoup aimé et beaucoup pleuré lorsqu’il s’en était allé vers un monde meilleur. Yoshiki ne le remplacerait jamais, Oyama le savait mais peut-être que sa présence au manoir arriverait à réchauffer le cœur devenu de glace de ce peintre solitaire.

 

*

 

Ce n’était pas un matin comme les autres pour Yoshiki qui fut surpris de ne pas trouver Oyama à la cuisine. Généralement la gouvernante était levée bien avant lui. Un peu inquiet, le jeune homme prépara le petit-déjeuner avant d’aller frapper à sa porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La vieille femme lui dit d’entrer et Yoshiki la trouva encore au lit. Le jeune homme blond vint s’asseoir près d’elle et lui demanda avec inquiétude ce qui se passait.

\- C’est ma sciatique qui fait des siennes ne t’inquiète pas, répondit-elle en lui serrant tendrement la main. Malheureusement je vais devoir garder le lit toute la journée.

\- Alors je vous apporterais vos repas et je m’occuperais également de monsieur.

\- Tu devras monter au premier à ma place, rétorqua malicieusement la vieille femme.

\- Il ne me dévora pas j’espère, plaisanta Yoshiki.

\- Qui sait, fit-elle d’un air énigmatique qui intrigua le jeune homme.

\- Occupe-toi de ton travail, ensuite tu monteras le prévenir que je souffrante aujourd’hui et tu attendras ses instructions. Frappe sans entrer. C’est lui qui t’ouvrira la porte. Tu m’as bien comprise Yoshiki ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et lui promit de suivre à la lettre ses recommandations. Après tout, il tenait à son travail et savait à quel point Sakurai pouvait être excentrique. D’ailleurs, il ne l’avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse nuit où le brun lui avait montré ses tableaux et à l’idée qu’il allait le revoir, il sentit son cœur battre si vite ! Il avait peur et en même temps, il était un peu excité. Cet homme attisait vraiment sa curiosité et Yoshiki voulait en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

\- N’oublie pas Yoshiki, pas avant midi. Monsieur doit certainement encore dormir après avoir peint toute la nuit. S’il n’ouvre pas la porte, n’insiste pas et repasse le voir vers 18h en lui montant ses livraisons.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Oyama-san, répondit le jeune homme en s’en allant.

Yoshiki revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le petit-déjeuner de la vieille femme. Il repartit ensuite d’occuper du personnel de nettoyage qui venait d’arriver et leur donna ses instructions pour la journée. Dès qu’il le pouvait Yoshiki rendait visite à la vieille gouvernante afin de s’assurer qu’elle ne manque de rien. Il lui prépara même son déjeuner ! Le jeune homme n’était pas très doué en cuisine mais tacha de lui faire quelque chose de mangeable, ce qui toucha beaucoup Oyama.

À midi précise, Yoshiki monta au premier étage. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait découvrir pour la première fois l’espace de vie de son patron et peut-être même son atelier où il travaillait sur ses toiles. Le jeune homme était terriblement nerveux si bien qu’il frappa maladroitement à la porte. Sans doute pas assez fort car personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença mais Sakurai ne lui ouvrit pas. Peut-être dormait-il encore ? Un léger soupir traversa les lèvres de Yoshiki. Il devait avouer qu’il était un peu déçu mais ce n’était que partie remise.

Ayant déjà congédié le personnel, Yoshiki se retrouva seul dans l’immense manoir. Oyama devait dormir elle aussi. Elle avait besoin de repos et de surtout bouger le moins possible. De son côté, ne sachant trop quoi faire le jeune homme décida d’aller se promener dans le jardin. Yoshiki se balada au milieu des allées de rose, respirant parfois leur parfum et s’imaginant vivre en Europe à une autre époque.

À plusieurs reprises, Yoshiki releva les yeux vers le premier étage mais les rideaux étaient toujours clos. Sakurai devait encore dormir. Il avait dû peindre toute la nuit et Yoshiki se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa nouvelle toile. Le jeune homme, trop occupé à rêver ne remarqua pas les rideaux bouger et s’entrouvrir légèrement. Il ne vit pas non plus Sakurai l’observer à l’abri de la lumière du jour.

 

Après avoir reçu les livreurs, Yoshiki monta la glacière au premier étage. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, son cœur battait la chamade. Aurait-il la chance de voir Sakurai cette fois-ci ? Il l’ignorait mais l’espérait de tout son cœur.

Le blond frappa nerveusement à la porte. Comme la fois précédente personne ne lui répondit. Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir et au lieu de s’en aller en laissant la petite glacière sur le sol, il s’assit contre la porte, gardant la livraison contre lui. Il n’avait pas envie de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Il n’avait de toute façon rien à faire alors attendre en bas ou ici, c’était pareil. Quant au diner, il avait apporté une soupe à Oyama avant de monter et n’avait pour sa part pas très faim.

               

La porte des appartements de Sakurai ne s’ouvrit qu’après 20h. Le blond avait fini par s’endormir, serrant toujours contre lui la petite glacière dont le contenu lui était inconnu. Le brun s’approcha de lui sans bruit et dégagea délicatement son visage des quelques mèches qui y avaient glissé. Sakurai hésita puis finalement murmura doucement le prénom de Yoshiki. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux et lorsqu’il aperçut son patron penché sur lui, si proche de son visage, ses joues s’empourprèrent.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-il en se relevant avec l’aide du brun.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dormir dans le couloir, vous allez finir par prendre mal.

\- O…Oyama est souffrante, déclara Yoshiki en lui tendant la glacière. Rien de grave, c’est sa sciatique. C’est pour ça que je suis là. Vous faut-il quelque chose ? 

Yoshiki avait baissé les yeux mais sentait le regard de Sakurai sur lui. Le brun le dévisagea longuement avant de lui demander :

\- Voulez-vous entrer un moment ?

Yoshiki releva lentement son visage vers lui. Il était à la fois surpris et heureux de cette proposition. Il allait enfin avoir le privilège d’être introduit dans les appartements de ce talentueux peintre !

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

\- Et bien soyez libre d’entrer si c’est ce que vous désirez, déclara Sakurai en regagnant ses appartements tout en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Yoshiki hésita. La phrase de Sakurai avait quelque chose d’étrange cependant le brun avait oublié de lui prendre la glacière des mains et Yoshiki n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’entrer pour la lui donner. Et puis il devait avouer qu’il mourrait d’envie d’assouvir sa curiosité.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Yoshiki entra. La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité mais Sakurai était en train d’allumer des bougies et petit à petit un magnifique salon se révéla au jeune homme blond qui en eut le souffle coupée.

\- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de ça, lui dit le brun en lui prenant la glacière des mains.

Sakurai l’emmena dans une autre pièce et n’en revint que quelques minutes plus tard avec deux coupes. Il tendit celle remplie de vin blanc à Yoshiki et porta la sienne à ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, le brun buvait du rouge.  

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, lui dit timidement le pianiste tout en parcourant le salon du regard.

\- Voulez-vous voir mon atelier ?

Les yeux de Yoshiki brillèrent et son large sourire parla à sa place. Sakurai lui demanda de le suivre et ils traversèrent ensemble le salon. Le brun ouvrit une double porte et le fit entrer. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et Yoshiki resta près de la porte, le temps que Sakurai allume des bougies. Là, il découvrit des toiles et des pots de peintures trainant ici et là.

Dès que la pièce fut éclairée, Yoshiki y entra. Il y avait tant de chose à voir qu’il ne savait pas où poser les yeux, finalement son regard s’arrêta devant une toile sur laquelle Sakurai était en train de travailler. Elle était presque terminée. Elle semblait différente de ce que le blond avait pu voir à la galerie. Elle n’était ni sombre, ni triste. Elle était belle et colorée. Elle représentait une vue sur un jardin dans lequel se promenait une demoiselle à la longue chevelure blonde.  Yoshiki ne comprit pas immédiatement qu’il s’agissait de lui car c’était une femme qu’il voyait sur le tableau et lui, il était un homme.

Sakurai s’approcha de lui et Yoshiki frissonna en le sentant derrière lui. Il retint d’ailleurs sa respiration lorsque le brun lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Est-ce que ça vous plait ?

\- Beaucoup. C’est tellement beau et différent de ce que j’ai vu à la galerie.

\- J’ai eu envie de changer de thème.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire tout en perdant son regard sur les couleurs qu’il découvrait à la lueur des bougies. Sakurai ne bougea pas. Il resta derrière lui, frôlant simplement son corps avec le sien sans jamais oser entrer en contact avec.

\- Yoshiki, murmura Sakurai à son oreille. Restez avec moi cette nuit.

Le blond se raidit en sentant le souffle du brun contre sa nuque. Il crispa d’ailleurs ses doigts sur son verre. Son cœur battait si vite et son estomac lui faisait si mal ! Il avait soudain peur car Sakurai ne tarderait pas à percer son secret, celui de sa véritable nature et en même temps, sans savoir pourquoi, alors que cette proposition aurait dû le dégouter, Yoshiki mourrait d’envie de l’accepter. Il voulait rester ici, dans cet atelier et en apprendre davantage sur ce mystérieux peintre, quoi que cela doivent lui en coûter.

\- J’aimerais beaucoup vous peindre, ajouta Sakurai en posant une main sur le bras droit de Yoshiki.

Lentement le brun le fit se retourner vers lui. Yoshiki se laissa faire, serrant toujours contre lui son verre de vin.

\- Yoshiki, laissez-moi vous peindre toute la nuit, ajouta Sakurai en remettant une mèche blonde derrière l’oreille du jeune homme. Je ne peins que la nuit et je ne veux peindre que vous.

Yoshiki avala difficilement sa salive en même temps que son estomac se nouait un peu plus. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et il avait tout à coup si peur !

\- Dîtes oui, Yoshiki.

\- Oui, répondit le blond qui était en train de se noyer dans le regard du brun.

Sakurai lui prit sa coupe avant de prendre l’une des mains de Yoshiki pour le conduire jusqu’à un siège.

\- Que dois-je faire ? demanda timidement le blond.

\- Rien. Laissez-moi juste vous contempler et vous dessiner.


	3. Chapter 3

C’est la lumière du jour qui le réveilla. Yoshiki ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa tout en s’étirant de tout son long. Il s’était endormi dans un divan et avait été enveloppé dans une couverture. Le jeune homme blond ne réalisa pas immédiatement où il était et ce qu’il faisait là. Il observa longuement la pièce dans laquelle la lumière du jour peinait à entrer. Il y avait des toiles vierges, des tableaux, de la peinture. Il pensa alors à Sakurai. Il était dans son atelier et avait dû s’endormir la nuit dernière. Yoshiki le chercha des yeux mais le peintre n’était nulle part. Peut-être avait-il regagné sa chambre ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il était comme déçu. Peut-être parce que Sakurai s’était à nouveau évaporé ?

Yoshiki se leva et marcha vers une table sur laquelle était posée une multitude de feuille. C’était des dessins de lui. Sakurai n’avait pas menti. Il l’avait dessiné toute la nuit et avait même commencé un portrait. Yoshiki le contempla un instant avant de réaliser qu’il devait être bien tard et qu’il était en retard. Le jeune homme se précipita hors de l’atelier, prêtant à peine attention au salon toujours plongé dans l’obscurité et dévala à vive allure les escaliers. Les employés étaient déjà au travail. Oyama s’était chargée de leur donner les instructions de la journée et Yoshiki la retrouva dans la cuisine.

\- Oyama-san je vous prie de me pardonner. Je me suis endormi hier soir au premier étage et…

\- Au premier ? Fit la vieille femme en arquant un sourcil alors qu’un large sourire fendait son visage. Je me disais bien que tu n’avais pas dormi dans ta chambre.

\- C’est que… monsieur m’a demandé de rester.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle d’un air faussement étonné.

\- Oyama-san, ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, rétorqua Yoshiki dont les joues se teintaient légèrement de rose.

\- Mais je ne crois rien. Tu me dis avoir passé la nuit avec monsieur, alors cela justifie largement ton retard.

\- Oyama-san ! Mais non ! Je n’ai pas passé la nuit avec monsieur ! Enfin si… mais... Mais il m’a juste peint.  Il voulait que je pose pour lui.

\- Toute nue ?

\- Mais non !

La vieille gouvernante se contenta de ricaner et Yoshiki sut qu’elle le faisait marcher.

\- Allé ! Va donc surveiller ces cruches, qu’elles ne tentent pas de te voler ton futur mari.

\- Oyama-san !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas monsieur à ton goût ? Il est pourtant jeune, riche, séduisant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, déclara Yoshiki alors que ses yeux se teintaient de tristesse. Je suis ici pour gagner ma vie Oyama-san. Pour pouvoir soigner ma mère. Si monsieur souhaite me peindre, qu’il le fasse. Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir me rendre utile. Je n’espère rien d’autre.

Sur ces mots, Yoshiki quitta la cuisine. La vieille femme ne tarda pas à en faire autant et monta peu après jusqu’au premier étage. Le jeune homme blond la suivit des yeux avant de quitter le manoir pour rejoindre le vieux Jin et ses animaux dans l’arrière cours.

 

Oyama trouva Sakurai endormi dans son lit. Les volets et les rideaux de la chambre étaient fermés et l’obscurité semblait régner en maitre dans la pièce. La vieille femme qui avait l’habitude du mode de vie du peintre, était entrée avec une bougie. Elle en alluma d’autres et petit à petit de petites lueurs éclairèrent la pièce. Elle commença alors à dépoussiérer la chambre et alors qu’elle tournait le dos au brun, elle déclara :

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

\- Comment le pourrais-je avec le bruit que tu fais, rétorqua Sakurai en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tu lui as fait une forte impression.

\- Ce n’était pas le but.

\- Vraiment ? Fit-elle d’un air amusé.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais de sciatique, rétorqua le peintre d’un air inquisiteur.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en poussant un petit rire.

Sakurai retint un juron. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Oyama était la reine des intrigantes et jouer les malades pour donner à Yoshiki une occasion de monter ici, lui ressemblait bien. D’ailleurs ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle s’amusait à jouer les entremetteuses. Il aurait dû la voir venir mais il s’était laissé prendre dans son piège.

\- Il parait que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, reprit-elle avec amusement.

\- Je l’ai simplement dessiné.

\- Oui, bien sûr. C’est toujours comme ça que ça commence.

\- Oyama…

\- Sakurai, il faut savoir aller de l’avant. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Que feras-tu quand je ne serais plus de ce monde ? J’aimerais au moins le quitter en étant sûre que tu ne passeras pas l’éternité seul.

Le brun ne répondit pas et regarda simplement sa gouvernante quitter sa chambre pour poursuivre son ménage. Sakurai l’entendit s’agiter dans l’autre pièce et lorsqu’il fut certaine qu’elle ne reviendrait pas, il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et en tira une feuille pliée en quatre. Il l’ouvrit avec précaution et contempla le visage qui y était dessiné au fusain. Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu’il caressait du bout des doigts sa nouvelle obsession.

               

Il n’était pas encore 18h et Sakurai tournait en rond dans son salon. Heureusement pour lui, Oyama n’était pas là sinon elle se serait fait un malin plaisir de se moquer de lui. Avec l’âge, elle ne s’arrangeait absolument pas. Pourtant elle n’avait pas toujours été comme ça. Quand avait-elle commencé à changer ? Sakurai ne s’en souvenait plus vraiment.

On frappa timidement à sa porte et le brun se figea. C’était Yoshiki. Sakurai déglutit avec une certaine difficulté avant d’effacer la courte distance qui le séparait de la porte. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à presser la poignée, il suspendit son geste. Il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée et à présent, il avait peur. C’est en entendant les pas s’éloigner qu’il réalisa qu’il risquait de manquer une occasion de peindre Yoshiki.

Sakurai ouvrit la porte un peu trop brusquement et le jeune homme blond qui s’en était déjà éloigné, sursauta en se retournant. Lorsqu’il le vit, le visage de Yoshiki s’illumina de joie. Sans dire un mot, Sakurai s’effaça de l’entrée et Yoshiki revint sur ses pas. Il ramassa la petite glacière qu’il avait laissée devant la porte et entra dans le salon privé de son patron.

\- J’avais peur de vous déranger, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant la glacière.

Sakurai la prit sans rien dire mais le mince sourire qui était dessiné sur ses lèvres en disait long. Le brun posa négligemment la glacière sur une table avant de prendre la main de Yoshiki pour l’entrainer vers son atelier. Le blond se laissa guider dans la pénombre des appartements de Sakurai tout en affichant un léger sourire. Il était heureux. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Cette nuit encore, Yoshiki s’endormit dans le divan alors que Sakurai le peignait et le contemplait sans jamais oser le toucher. Il s’approchait à peine du son bel endormi de peur de n’être trop tenté. Et qu’arriverait-il s’il succombait à la tentation ?  Il préférait ne pas y penser de peur d’avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé.

 

Cela faisait plus d’une semaine que Yoshiki passait ses nuits dans les appartements de Sakurai qui ne semblait pas se lasser de le dessiner ou de le peindre. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pratiquement pas mais leur silence n’était jamais pesant. L’un comme l’autre appréciait ce moment spécial durant lequel ils ne buvaient que du vin. Yoshiki du blanc. Sakurai du rouge. Tout en s’échangeant de long regard et de tendre sourire complice, espérant secrètement que le soleil ne se lève jamais plus.

Tous les matins, Yoshiki se réveillait seul dans l’atelier de Sakurai. Oyama avait pris l’habitude de lui monter une tasse de thé pour l’aider à se réveiller. Ils échangeaient quelques mots puis descendaient terminer leur petit-déjeuner à la cuisine avant que les domestiques n’arrivent. Ils vaquaient ensuite chacun à leurs occupations jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner pour lequel ils se retrouvaient à la cuisine. Yoshiki allait ensuite se promener dans le jardin ou bien jouait du piano.

 

Un après-midi, le téléphone sonna. C’était l’hôpital. Bien que le médecin se soit montré rassurant, Yoshiki avait tenu à se rendre au chevet de sa mère. Oyama lui promit de l’excuser auprès de Sakurai et le jeune homme blond s’en alla tout en adressant un dernier regard au premier étage où devait encore dormir le maître du manoir.

 

Oyama était occupée à sa broderie alors que Sakurai faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Parfois il s’arrêtait devant la fenêtre et observait la pluie qui tombait dans le jardin puis il poussait un profond soupir avant de reprendre sa marche. La vieille femme quant à elle se contentait de sourire légèrement. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir ce qui préoccupait tant son patron. Sakurai était inquiet pour Yoshiki qui ne leur avait toujours pas donné de nouvelle malgré l’heure tardive.

\- Je sors, déclara Sakurai en prenant la direction de la porte de son salon privé.

\- Il y a l’adresse de l’hôpital et le nom du médecin sur le buffet dans le hall, déclara-t-elle sans relever la tête.

Sakurai lui adressa un regard contrarié avant de quitter le salon tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le sourire d’Oyama se fit un peu plus large car elle savait qu’il allait le rejoindre.

 

Sakurai ne gara pas sa voiture dans le parking de l’hôpital. Il ne comptait pas non plus y entrer. Après tout, comment justifierait-il sa présence ? Que dirait-il à Yoshiki ? D’ailleurs, il se sentait un peu ridicule. Que faisait-il ici, garé dans cette rue à épier et espérer voir sa muse apparaitre au coin de la rue ? Il avait l’impression d’être un pervers et mourait d’envie de rentrer chez lui. Cependant il ne serait pas tranquille en sachant que Yoshiki rentrerait seul en pleine nuit.

Le brun se traita d’idiot et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à  s’en aller, il vit Yoshiki quitter le parking de l’hôpital. Sakurai ouvrit sa portière avec l’intention de le rejoindre quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme blond n’était pas seul. En effet, il était accompagné par un homme qui devait avoir son âge et qui portait une blouse de médecin. Ils avaient l’air tellement complice que Sakurai n’osa pas les interrompre et puis qu’allait-il dire à Yoshiki ? Comment justifier sa présence ? Il ne ferait que l’embarrasser. Après tout il n’était que son patron. Sakurai resta dans sa voiture mais ne redémarra pas. Il suivit les deux jeunes gens du regard, enviant presque cet homme à qui Yoshiki tenait le bras tout en riant. Qui était-il ? Pas un simple médecin. D’ailleurs il était trop jeune pour en être un. Il devait être encore étudiant. Sakurai ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait naitre en lui un sentiment étrange et un seul mot lui vint à l’esprit pour le qualifier : jalousie.

Il y avait une station de métro non loin de l’hôpital. Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent devant. Le brun s’engouffra sous terre alors que Yoshiki le regardait disparaitre tout en affichant un large sourire que Sakurai ne lui avait jamais vu. Comme il aurait aimé que Yoshiki le regarde et lui sourisse de cette manière. Mais il ne voyait en lui qu’au mieux un peintre au pire simplement son employeur.

Yoshiki continua de marcher le long du trottoir. Il semblait à la recherche d’un taxi. Sakurai le suivit du regard, se demandant ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Allait-il oser l’aborder ? Lorsque le jeune homme blond disparut à l’angle d’une rue, le brun démarra. Il avait l’intention de le suivre encore un peu, n’étant toujours pas décidé à l’aborder. Et puis il était inquiet de savoir que Yoshiki se baladait seul en pleine nuit.

 

Alors qu’il passait non loin d’un petit parc trop faiblement éclairé pour qu’il ose s’y aventurer, Yoshiki entendit quelqu’un s’écrier :

\- Hey ! Mademoiselle !

D’abord surpris, le blond se demanda si c’était bien à lui qu’on s’adressait. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il conclut que oui puisqu’il n’y avait personne à part lui et cet homme qui s’était détaché de l’obscurité et qui marchait vers lui. Yoshiki le dévisagea un instant avant de continuer sa route.

\- Hey ! C’est à toi que je parle ma jolie ! s’exclama l’homme en lui saisissant le poignet.

D’abord surpris, Yoshiki se débattit avec une force qui surprit l’autre homme.

\- Il y a erreur sur la personne, déclara le pianiste de sa voix la plus grave et la plus masculine.

D’abord surpris, le voyou esquissa un petit sourire en déclarant :

\- C’n’est pas grave, t’es quand même mignonne.

Yoshiki le regarda d’un drôle d’air. Apparemment, ce garçon avait dû fumer un peu trop d’herbe. Le blond voulut reprendre sa route quand il distingua deux autres silhouettes se détacher des ombres du parc.

\- Les gars, on va s’amuser ce soir, déclara l’un des voyous.

\- Vous êtes complètement taré les mecs. Faut vous faire soigner, rétorqua Yoshiki en reculant. Je suis un mec, pas une fille.

\- T’en fais pas, ça rentrera bien quelque part, rétorqua l’un d’eux qui commençait à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

Tellement choqué par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Yoshiki se laissa prendre de vitesse par ses agresseurs. Deux d’entre eux lui attrapèrent les bras et l’entrainèrent vers un coin sombre du parc. Le jeune homme blond tenta de se défaire de leur emprise, n’hésitant pas à donner coup de pied et coup de coude dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Il en mordit même un jusqu’au sang. Cependant toutes ses tentatives furent vaines et les trois voyous n’hésitèrent pas à le rouer de coup pour le calmer un peu.

- Moi je voulais faire ça doucement, mais si t’aime bien qu’on te tabasse, j’ai rien contre le SM, déclara l’homme qui l’avait abordé le premier. 

Il avait d’ailleurs déjà baissé son pantalon alors que ses deux compères s’occupaient des vêtements de Yoshiki qui était un peu étourdi après avoir reçu un violent coup à la tête. Le jeune homme blond ne comprit d’ailleurs pas ce qui était en train de se passer car d’un seul coup, les hommes qui le maintenaient au sol le lâchèrent en poussant d’épouvantables cris. Quelqu’un hurla : « c’est un monstre ! » Yoshiki pour sa part avait mal à la tête et sa vue était brouillée cependant il réussit à se relever et lorsqu’il posa son regard autour de lui ses agresseurs avaient déjà fuis. Il y avait d’ailleurs du sang par terre, aux pieds d’un homme vêtu de noir. C’était Sakurai.

\- Vous allez bien Yoshiki ? Demanda le brun en lui tendant la main.

Yoshiki y glissa la sienne alors que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, lui faisant oublier par la même occasion toutes les parties douloureuses de son corps. Sakurai lui adressa un léger sourire auquel le jeune homme blond répondit avant de se rendre compte qu’il se tenait le ventre et que c’était lui qui saignait.

\- Vous êtes blessé ! S’exclama Yoshiki en apercevant un couteau sanguinolent aux pieds du brun.

\- Ce n’est rien, rétorqua Sakurai avant de perdre l’équilibre.

Yoshiki le rattrapa de justesse et lui dit tout en passant un bras autour de lui pour l’aider à marcher :

\- Je vous emmène à l’hôpital. C’est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de m’avoir sauvé.

\- Non, pas l’hôpital.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Rentrons à la maison Yoshiki.

\- Mais vous êtes blessé ! s’exclama le blond.

\- Oyama me soignera.

\- Mais…

\- Vous savez conduire ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ramenez-moi à la maison, c’est un ordre.

Yoshiki acquiesça. Il n’aimait pas du tout cette idée. Il aurait préféré conduire Sakurai à l’hôpital ou appeler la police cependant le brun avait été ferme et Yoshiki n’osait pas lui désobéir, sans doute parce qu’il se sentait coupable. Après tout, Sakurai avait été blessé en le sauvant.

Yoshiki n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de conduire cependant il parvint tant bien que mal à les ramener à la maison et à rentrer la Cadillac sans dommage dans le garage. Il aida ensuite Sakurai à sortir de voiture et à monter au premier où Oyama était encore en train de broder. Alors qu’ils montaient les escaliers, Yoshiki se dit qu’heureusement qu’il était un homme et pas une femme, sinon il n’aurait jamais pu l’aider.

\- Oyama-san ! S’écria Yoshiki en poussant la porte du salon. Vite !

La gouvernante bondit sur ses jambes et accourut à la porte des appartements du maître du manoir. Lorsqu’elle vit que Sakurai était blessé, son visage s’assombrit. Elle fit signe à Yoshiki de la suivre jusqu’à la chambre du peintre et l’aida à l’installer sur le lit. Elle se dépêcha ensuite d’aller chercher sa trousse de premier secours alors que le jeune homme blond restait au chevet du brun, lui serrant tendrement la main et se confondant d’excuse. Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du pianiste et Sakurai les effaça du bout des doigts tout en lui murmurant de ne pas pleurer pour lui. Il lui assura que ce n’était pas grave et que tout irait bien. Yoshiki n’en était pas convaincu et sans savoir pourquoi, il déposa un baiser sur la main du brun avant de la serrer contre son cœur, ne craignant plus qu’il découvre la vérité sur son véritable sexe. Tant pis, si Sakurai sentait qu’il n’avait pas de poitrine et qu’il n’était pas une femme. Il y avait plus important aux yeux de Yoshiki.

Dès qu’elle eut rassemblée son matériel, Oyama l’étala sur le lit à côté de Sakurai. Elle commença par découper sa chemise puis nettoya sa plaie.  

\- C’est une très vilaine blessure ça, grommela la vieille femme.

Yoshiki resserra ses mains sur celle de Sakurai. Il avait si peur pour lui et regrettait de ne pas l’avoir emmené à l’hôpital.

\- Le contour de la blessure est légèrement brûlé. C’était une lame en argent ? Questionna la vieille femme.

\- Je crois, répondit le brun.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours ! Ne peuvent-ils pas se contenter d’une bonne vieille lame en acier ? Non, il faut qu’ils suivent la mode, soupira-t-elle en sortant une aiguille. Pas le choix, je vais devoir te recoudre pour t’aider à cicatriser plus vite.

Yoshiki avait du mal à saisir le sens de leur conversation. En quoi cela avait-il de l’importance que le couteau ait été en argent ou en acier ? Une lame restait une lame et cela ne changeait rien à la gravité de la blessure, du moins selon lui mais apparemment il semblait se passer quelque chose d’étrange dans cette chambre. Quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement.

\- Tu as besoin de sang, déclara Oyama. Tu en as perdu beaucoup trop et tu n’as encore rien bu de toute la journée !

\- Je lui avais bien dit qu’il fallait aller à l’hôpital, intervint Yoshiki. Tout est de ma faute ! Sakurai pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- C’est la première fois que vous m’appelez ainsi Yoshiki, déclara le brun en adressant un tendre sourire au blond.

Yoshiki se troubla et l’espace d’un instant il se noya dans le regard du peintre.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, intervint Oyama, mais vous roucoulerez plus tard. Sakurai, il te faut du sang frais.

\- Il y en a dans l’autre pièce, rétorqua le brun.

\- Non, il faut qu’il soit frais, insista Oyama.

Le visage de Sakurai s’assombrit. Yoshiki quant à lui ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi ils parlaient, du moins il n’était pas bien certain de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

\- Yoshiki, as-tu confiance en moi ? Demanda la vieille femme.

\- Oyama non ! s’exclama Sakurai.

Il y avait comme de la colère dans le son de sa voix et Yoshiki se raidit. Il n’avait jamais vu Sakurai dans cet état.

\- Alors je le ferais, rétorqua la vieille gouvernante sur un air de défit.

\- Tu ne peux pas, grogna le brun.

\- Je suis trop vieille ? Alors quelle autre solution ?

Sakurai ne répondit pas. Comme toujours, Oyama avait raison.

\- Je vais le faire, déclara Yoshiki.

Sakurai lui adressa un regard surpris alors que la gouvernante souriait largement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas exactement ce que j’ai à faire mais c’est d’accord. C’est à cause de moi si Monsieur a été blessé alors je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner.

\- Yoshiki vous n’avez pas à faire ça, rétorqua Sakurai.

\- Mais j’insiste.

\- Parfait, fit Oyama en désinfectant une lame.

Yoshiki se raidit en la voyant faire. Qu’avait-elle l’intention de faire avec ? Oyama contourna le lit et vint se planter devant le blond qui déglutit avec une certaine difficulté.

\- Yoshiki, aies confiance et n’aies pas peur. Je te promets que tout ira bien, lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Le jeune homme blond acquiesça et la laissa lui retrousser la manche de sa chemise. Oyama pressa la lame contre son bras et d’un geste vif, elle le lui entailla. Yoshiki lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur alors qu’Oyama présentait son bras au maître de maison.

\- Bois, ordonna la vieille femme.

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard surpris avant de poser lentement les yeux sur Sakurai dont les yeux brillaient d’une étrange lueur.

\- N’aies pas peur Yoshiki. Il ne te fera pas de mal, murmura Oyama. Je vous laisse un moment. Je reviendrais plus tard examiner la blessure. Peut-être n’aurons-nous pas besoin de point de suture.

Yoshiki la suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Sakurai qui avait posé ses mains sur son bras. Le blond l’observa très attentivement. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il était mort de peur cependant, il savait au fond de lui que le brun ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n’était pas non plus certain de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de se passer mais préférait ne pas y penser tout de suite.  Lentement, Yoshiki s’assit au bord du lit et d’une voix tremblante, il lui dit :

\- Buvez si cela peut vous aider.

Comme s’il avait attendu son consentement, Sakurai approcha ses lèvres tremblantes de désir vers le bras sanguinolent du pianiste qui frémit en sentant la langue du brun lécher le sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Finalement Sakurai cola ses lèvres contre la plaie du blond et but avidement le liquide rouge et chaud qui s’en échappait.  Le cœur de Yoshiki battait à cent à l’heure. Il avait peur mais il était également fasciné et un peu excité par ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait mal et en même temps, sentir les lèvres et la langue de cet homme contre sa peau lui procurait un étrange plaisir qu’il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Soudain Yoshiki fut pris d’un petit vertige. Sakurai dût le sentir car il releva son visage vers lui. Son menton était maculé de sang et il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans son regard mais Yoshiki ne le trouvait pas effrayant. Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond qui laissa le brun l’allongé dans son lit.

\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura Sakurai en caressant tendrement son visage. J’en ai trop bu. Reposez-vous un peu. Je vais chercher Oyama.

\- Mais vous êtes…

Yoshiki suspendit sa protestation quand son regard se posa sur la blessure de Sakurai. Elle était en train de se refermer toute seule. Le brun lui adressa un tendre sourire puis quitta le lit. Yoshiki le regarda marcher jusqu’à la porte avant de perdre connaissance.  

 

Yoshiki poussa un soupir d’aise tout en se blottissant contre le corps qui était étendu à côté du sien. Il sentit un bras se resserrait autour de lui et le jeune homme blond nicha son visage contre un torse froid. Yoshiki ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de l’étrangeté de la situation. Il était si fatigué ! Et il avait encore envie de dormir. De toute façon la chambre était plongée dans le noir complet, si ce n’était une petite bougie qui brûlait dans un coin de la pièce.

Après plusieurs minutes de somnolence, Yoshiki finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et se figea en se rendant compte qu’il dormait contre Sakurai et que ce dernier le serrait dans ses bras. Par reflexe Yoshiki jeta un petit coup d’œil sous le drap et fut rassuré en constatant qu’il avait encore tous ses vêtements de la veille. Quant au brun, il était simplement torse nu. Yoshiki lâcha malgré lui un petit soupir avant d’essayait de se défaire de l’étreinte du peintre sans le réveiller.

\- Dormez encore Yoshiki, murmura Sakurai en resserrant son bras sur lui. Vous avez encore besoin de repos et moi aussi.

Les joues du jeune homme blond s’empourprèrent et il n’osa plus bouger. La situation était terriblement embarrassante, d’un autre côté ce qui s’était passé la veille semblait si irréelle ! Yoshiki jeta un petit coup d’œil à la blessure du brun. Elle s’était complètement refermée comme s’il ne s’était jamais fait poignarder. Du bout des doigts, le jeune homme blond caressa la petite cicatrice, seule preuve de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Sakurai posa sa main sur celle de Yoshiki qui se crispa.  Il la caressa tendrement avant de remonter sa main jusqu’au bras bandé du jeune homme blond.

\- Avez-vous encore mal ? Demanda le peintre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas et vous ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à vous.

\- Il faut que je descende aider Oyama-san.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas, tout a déjà été fait. Il est plus de midi. Alors dormez encore.

\- Quoi ! s’exclama Yoshiki en se redressant. Mais…

Sakurai pressa son index contre les lèvres du jeune homme blond et lui dit :

\- Je vous ai pris beaucoup de sang. Vous n’êtes pas en état de travailler.

\- Mais je…

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi ? N’avez-vous pas une foule de question à me poser ?

\- En ai-je seulement le droit…, murmura Yoshiki en baissant les yeux.

\- Dormons encore Yoshiki. Quand le soleil se couchera, nous pourrons sortir de cette chambre et alors nous parlerons.

Le jeune homme blond acquiesça et s’allongea à côté du brun. Dormir avec un homme ne le dérageait pas particulièrement. Yoshiki l’avait souvent fait avec son ami d’enfance. C’était plutôt partager le même lit que cet homme en particulier qui le gênait. Ce n’était pas à cause de ce qui s’était passé la veille mais plutôt à cause des palpitations de son cœur. Yoshiki avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser mais aussi que Sakurai allait finir par s’en rendre compte. D’ailleurs il n’était pas certain de parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Pas tant que son cœur continuerait à battre la chamade.

 

Lorsque Yoshiki ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Sakurai n’était plus à ses côtés. Le jeune homme blond poussa un bref soupir et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se relever, il l’entendit lui dire :

\- Ne bougez pas s’il vous plait. J’aimerais terminer ce premier jet avant.

C’était lui, c’était Sakurai. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et Yoshiki ne le voyait pas. Pourtant le peintre semblait le voir lui.

\- Comment faîtes-vous pour me dessiner dans le noir ? demanda timidement Yoshiki.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de lumière pour voir dans le noir et mes yeux vous voient comme en plein jour Yoshiki.

Yoshiki entendit un bruissement de tissu puis le matelas s’affaissa légèrement à côté de lui. Il sentit peu après un souffle contre son visage et il ferma lentement les yeux.

\- Regardez-moi Yoshiki.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se figea en apercevant deux iris rouges le fixer.

\- Est-ce que je vous fais peur ?  Demanda Sakurai d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Oyama-san m’a dit que vous ne me ferez pas de mal, balbutia le jeune homme blond.

\- Vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Oui et non.

\- Oui et non ?

\- J’ai peur mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. J’ai peur car je ne comprends pas mais vous allez m’expliquer, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que je n’ai pas besoin de le faire, murmura Sakurai à son oreille.

Yoshiki frémit en sentant son souffle et ses lèvres frôler son lobe.

\- Je crois que vous savez ce que je suis, n’est-ce pas Yoshiki ?

\- Est-ce possible ?

\- Je crois que c’est à vous de me le dire.

\- Sakurai, êtes-vous un vampire ?

\- Oui, murmura le brun en lui prenant le bras pour déposer un baiser sur sa blessure bandée.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshiki avait passé presque trois jours au lit. Le blond aurait aimé reprendre immédiatement le travail mais Oyama avait insisté pour qu’il se repose et lui avait préparé de copieux repas afin de l’aider à reconstituer ses réverses plus rapidement.  Lorsque la nuit tombait, Sakurai se glissait dans sa chambre et s’asseyait à côté de lui pour le dessiner. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’excuser de l’avoir mis dans cet état mais Yoshiki lui répétait sans cesse que c’était à lui de le remercier de l’avoir sauvé des griffes de ces voyous.

Finalement, Yoshiki ne lui avait posé aucune question. Sakurai était un vampire et c’était tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Il comprenait mieux les précautions et les excentricités de son patron et à présent qu’il était dans la confidence de ce lourd secret, il pouvait mieux le servir. Est-ce que Sakurai lui faisait peur ? Non. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Est-ce qu’il continuait de l’intimider ? Oui et Yoshiki ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu gêné en sa présence bien qu’il adorait être en sa compagnie. Il aimait voir la porte de sa chambre s’entrouvrir pour laisser entrer le grand brun. Ce dernier tirait à chaque fois une chaise et venait s’asseoir près de lui. Ils parlaient rarement. Sakurai ne faisait que le dessiner et parfois, Yoshiki s’endormait avant le levé du jour. Lorsqu’il ne le dessinait pas, Sakurai l’observait longuement. Le blond se disait que c’était pour les besoins de ses toiles et au plus profond de lui, il espérait que le regard de cet homme ne se détourne jamais de lui.

               

Yoshiki n’en pouvait plus de garder le lit. Il avait besoin de bouger, de prendre l’air, de se rendre utile ! Et puis, il avait envie de jouer du piano. Oyama était un peu inquiète car Sakurai lui avait pris beaucoup trop de sang, cependant le blond lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu’elle n’avait pas à s’en faire pour lui. Yoshiki reprit donc le travail le quatrième jour, avec comme consigne de se ménager. De toute façon il ne faisait habituellement rien de bien fatiguant, aussi n’était-il pas inquiet.

Le jeune homme prenait le soleil de midi dans le jardin lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une fenêtre du premier. Le rideau s’entrouvrit prudemment et Yoshiki l’aperçut. C’était Sakurai. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il eut envie de le rejoindre au premier. Il n’avait pas envie d’attendre que le soleil se couche. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement puis le brun quitta la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’y rester plus longtemps. Lorsqu’il quitta le champ de vision de Yoshiki, le jeune homme se sentit étrangement triste. Sakurai provoquait chez lui tant de sentiment contradictoire !

\- Yoshiki, tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. C’était la vieille gouvernante qu’il n’avait pas entendu s’approcher et qui l’observait avec malice. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire qui contraria Yoshiki sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

\- Monsieur se réveille tous les jours à midi, déclara-t-elle. Il ne va pas tarder à retourner dormir alors si tu veux aller le voir, c’est le moment.

Yoshiki se crispa tout en lui adressant un regard surpris. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Oyama tourna les talons en déclarant :

\- Tu pourras ainsi lui dire de vive voix que tu vas mieux.

Yoshiki pouvait tout aussi bien attendre que le soleil se couche pour monter au premier mais puisque c’était Oyama qui le lui proposait... Yoshiki releva les yeux vers la fenêtre, celle où le brun apparaissait parfois. Le jeune homme hésita puis finalement rentra au manoir. Il n’était pas encore certain qu’il monterait voir le maître de maison. Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? Pour le rassurer sur son état ? Après une courte réflexion, Yoshiki se dit que c’était la moindre des choses puisque cela faisait trois nuits que Sakurai descendait le veiller.

               

Le jeune homme blond gravit rapidement les escaliers et lorsqu’il se présenta devant les appartements de son patron, il fut pris d’une terrible angoisse. Et si Sakurai dormait déjà ? Et si jamais il le dérangeait ? Yoshiki prit une profonde inspiration et balaya ses doutes et ses angoisses en frappant fermement à la porte. Cette dernière s’entrouvrit immédiatement en signe d’invitation. Yoshiki savait que Sakurai ne pouvait pas se montrer de peur d’être exposé à la lumière du jour. Le jeune homme inspira par le nez pour se donner un peu de contenance puis se glissa à l’intérieur des appartements de son patron. Dès qu’il passa la porte, cette dernière se referma derrière lui, le faisant presque sursauter.

Il faisait sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et Yoshiki mit un certaine temps à s’habituer à l’obscurité, cependant il devina sa présence avant de voir sa silhouette se dessiner dans le noir. Il sentit un mouvement d’air et bientôt une paire de bras se referma sur lui. Surpris, le blond se crispa un instant, le temps de reconnaitre le doux parfum de Sakurai. Ce dernier l’étreignit avec force avant de lui murmurer à l’oreille :

\- Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir sur pied. J’ai eu si peur de t’avoir fait du mal.

Le cœur de Yoshiki battait la chamade. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé compter autant pour lui. Mais n’était-ce pas de la simple culpabilité ? Le blond tentait de se raccrocher à cette idée de peur de sombrer dans ce flot d’émotion qui l’envahissait subitement. Le brun se détacha lentement de lui, gardant ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Yoshiki vit ses yeux rouges briller légèrement dans le noir mais il n’en eut pas peur. Jamais Sakurai ne lui ferait du mal et il le savait.

Le peintre détacha une de ses mains de ses épaules pour remettre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Yoshiki osait à peine respirer, de peur d’interrompre cet étrange instant. Le jeune homme blond avait l’impression de se noyer dans les yeux du vampire. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien.

La seconde main de Sakurai quitta l’épaule de Yoshiki pour se glisser dans sa main et il l’entraina vers son atelier. Yoshiki se laissa guider dans l’obscurité. Sakurai le fit s’asseoir sur une banquette avant d’allumer quelques bougies afin que le jeune homme blond puisse y voir plus clair. La pièce s’éclaira petit à petit mais Yoshiki n’avait que faire du décor. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cet homme si envoutant. Sakurai resta un instant derrière une toile avant de la quitter pour le rejoindre. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Il avait besoin d’être près de lui. Le cœur de Yoshiki battit un peu plus vite lorsque le brun s’assit à côté de lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que le peintre ne se penche pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres. Yoshiki ne bougea pas. Il n’osa ni le repousser, ni répondre à son geste. À vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui était en train d’arriver. Il avait peur et en même temps, il avait adoré sentir les lèvres de Sakurai contre les siennes. Le brun dût le comprendre car il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci Yoshiki y répondit et le peintre approfondit leur baiser. Le jeune homme blond crispa ses doigts sur sa chemise blanche tachée de peinture. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent  et Yoshiki sentit les crocs de Sakura contre ses lèvres et contre sa langue. Il n’en avait pas peur, ce qu’il craignait par contre c’était cet horrible secret qu’il gardait au fond de lui. Comment réagirait Sakurai en l’apprenant ? Yoshiki n’osait même pas l’imaginer et c’est sans doute par crainte d’être repoussé qu’il rompit leur baiser. Sakurai l’interrogea du regard mais Yoshiki baissa les yeux tout en se levant.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, pardon…

Le pianiste voulut s’en aller mais le peintre lui empoigna le bras pour le retenir. Yoshiki s’arrêta mais n’osa pas le regarder.

\- Yoshiki, murmura Sakurai en se levant à son tour.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura le jeune homme blond.

\- Est-ce que c’est parce que tu me trouves monstrueux ?

Yoshiki se figea. Ce n’était absolument pas ça et Sakurai ne devait pas croire ça !

\- Est-ce que je te dégoute ? poursuivit le brun.

\- Non ! s’exclama Yoshiki en se retournant vers lui.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda le peintre en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas…  Parce que je suis… Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, balbutia le jeune homme blond d’une voix tremblante.

Yoshiki n’arrivait pas à lui dire la vérité. Il avait si peur. Il n’avait pas peur de perdre son emploi, il avait peur que Sakurai le rejette.

\- Parce que tu es un homme et pas une femme ? Souffla le brun en rapprochant son corps du sien.

Yoshiki se figea tout en écarquillant les yeux alors que le peintre se contentait de lui sourire presque tendrement.

\- Mais… je… depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le premier jour, répondit le brun.

\- Mais… Oyama…

\- Oyama le sait également. C’est pour ça qu’elle t’a engagé. Quand elle t’a vu, elle a immédiatement su que tu me plairais et que tu serais capable de me redonner goût à la vie.

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard rempli de confusion et de surprise.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais qu’une femme soit à mon service ? J’avais terriblement peur de voir quelqu’un comme toi arriver au manoir, ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Au lieu de l’embrasser, Sakurai se pencha vers son cou et y respira son parfum. Yoshiki ferma les yeux et frissonna de plaisir en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il aimait se retrouver près de lui mais surtout dans ses bras. 

\- Alors je te repose la question Yoshiki. Me trouves-tu monstrueux ? Tu es peut-être dégouté à l’idée qu’un homme puisse t’étreindre et t’aimer de cette façon.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Sakurai sache depuis le début qu’il était un homme. Et puis ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux le bouleversait. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’une telle chose puisse lui arriver après tout, jusqu’à présent il n’avait jamais rien ressenti pour un homme. Il n’en avait jamais regardé aucun de la façon dont il regardait le peintre. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais senti son cœur battre de cette manière pour qui que ce soit.

 

Sakurai interpréta le silence de Yoshiki comme un rejet et se détacha de lui. Il fit quelque pas vers la toile qu’il avait commencé à peindre puis déclara sans le regarder :

\- Sois libre de t’en aller si tu le souhaites. Et n’ais crainte, cela ne changera rien à ton emploi ici. Ne te sens pas non plus obligé de poser pour moi. Je comprendrais.

La porte de l’atelier qui était restée entrouverte se referma. Sakurai qui lui tournait le dos ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu’un sourire amer se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Voilà pourquoi il n’ouvrait jamais son cœur. Jamais il n’aurait dû quitter son deuil. Aimer, c’était également souffrir et il n’y avait pas été préparé. D’ailleurs il n’aurait jamais cru tomber aussi amoureux du blond.

\- Je ne vous trouve pas monstrueux, murmura timidement Yoshiki.

Surpris qu’il soit encore là, Sakurai se retourna lentement vers lui. Les yeux du jeune homme blond étaient brillants d’émotion. Il semblait complètement perdu.

\- Aimer un homme ne te dégoute pas ? Questionna le peintre qui n’osait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Yoshiki semblait hésiter sur quoi répondre, tout ça était si nouveau pour lui !

\- Vous n’êtes pas un homme, murmura Yoshiki. Vous… Vous êtes un vampire.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Sakurai. Ce n’était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle il s’attendait mais il pouvait s’en contenter pour l’instant. Yoshiki de son côté baissa les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il sentit Sakurai se rapprocher lentement de lui et glisser son indexe sous son menton pour lui faire relever le visage vers lui. Le jeune homme blond osa à peine le regarder. D’ailleurs il crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Le peintre approcha son visage du sien et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Cette fois-ci Yoshiki ne le repoussa pas, au contraire lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il alla à nouveau les chercher. Il adorait les sentir contre les siennes tout comme il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien. D’ailleurs, il avait bien l’impression de l’aimer tout court.

 

Ce jour là, ils s’aimèrent presque chastement dans l’atelier du brun. Yoshiki n’était pas encore prêt à se donner à lui et le vampire n’avait pas besoin qu’il le lui dise pour le savoir. Cependant Sakurai n’était pas un homme pressé et pouvoir simplement l’étreindre et l’embrasser était bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait espéré. Yoshiki de son côté adorait sentir les mains de cet homme sur son corps cependant il n’était pas encore prêt à franchir le pas. Leur relation prenait à peine un nouveau tournant et il devait d’abord se faire à l’idée qu’il l’aimait. D’ailleurs ce qui l’effrayait le plus ce n’était pas que Sakurai soit un vampire mais plutôt un homme. Après tout Yoshiki n’avait connu jusqu’à présent que des femmes et n’avait jamais posé son regard sur aucun homme avant lui. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment s’y prendre bien qu’il fasse confiance au peintre qui semblait avoir de l’expérience en la matière. Ce qui n’était pas non plus très rassurant en un sens. En effet Yoshiki avait terriblement peur de découvrir ces nouveaux plaisirs et n’était pas pressé que leur relation devienne plus sérieuse.

Cette nuit-là, Sakurai demanda à Yoshiki de rester avec lui. Il lui promit de ne rien tenter qui le mettrait mal à l’aise. Le jeune homme blond hésita d’abord puis finit par accepter. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il passerait la nuit au premier étage bien que cette fois-ci, Sakurai n’ait ni l’intention de le peindre, ni de le dessiner. Il voulait plutôt l’étreindre et l’embrasser toute la nuit jusqu’à levé du jour et regarder son bel amour s’endormir dans ses bras.

Dès que le soleil se coucha à l’horizon, Yoshiki laissa Sakurai le conduire jusqu’à sa chambre. Le jeune homme s’assit nerveusement sur le lit, tout en se demandant ce qu’il faisait ici. Il mourait d’envie de s’enfuir et en même temps il ne voulait pas quitter le brun.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveux mon amour, murmura le peintre. Je promets de ne pas te mordre.

Yoshiki lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux. L’humour n’était pas la première qualité du vampire, surtout que ce qu’il redoutait le plus ce n’était pas une morsure, c’était tout autre chose qu’il soupçonnait d’être tout aussi douloureux. Sakurai dut deviner ses pensées car après lui avoir donné un langoureux baiser, il lui répéta ce qu’il lui avait déjà dit plus tôt :

\- Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Pouvoir simplement t’aimer et t’étreindre me suffit.

Après avoir respiré son parfum, il continua :

\- D’ailleurs, tu m’as déjà donné plus que je ne l’espérais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne m’as pas fuis et puis tu m’as fais gouter à ton sang.

Sur ces mots, Sakurai pressa ses lèvres contre le bandage qui couvrait la blessure de Yoshiki. Cette dernière tardait à se refermer à cause de la salive du vampire qui avait des propriétés anticoagulante.

\- Je n’ai plus mal, murmura Yoshiki.

\- Je sais.

Le jeune homme blond baissa les yeux sur les doigts du vampire qui commençaient à ouvrir sa chemise. Le cœur de Yoshiki battait à cent à l’heure. Il savait que Sakurai n’irait pas trop loin et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur et en même temps il n’avait pas envie qu’il s’arrête trop tôt. Les mains du peintre étaient froides mais ses caresses étaient divines. Chaque fois qu’elles se posaient sur son corps, Yoshiki sentait qu’il se noyait un peu plus dans son amour, comme prisonnier de sa toile, comme s’il ne pourrait jamais lui échapper et que c’était son destin de l’aimer et d’être à lui.

Après avoir ouvert le dernier bouton de sa chemise, Sakurai la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Yoshiki frissonna en sentant le morceau de tissu le quitter. Et maintenant ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait suivre pourtant il n’était habituellement pas aussi passif. Généralement, c’était lui qui prenait les initiatives avec les filles et qui défaisait les ceintures de leur yukata. D’ailleurs Yoshiki avait souvent eu quelques ennuies à cause de son côté coureur de jupon mais cette fois-ci c’était différent. Les règles n’étaient pas les mêmes. D’ailleurs, il avait l’impression qu’il allait se faire dévorer dans tous les sens du terme et était terrifié bien qu’une certaine excitation commençait à naitre en lui.

Sakurai retira à son tour sa chemise tachée de peinture. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté de celle de Yoshiki et donna un tendre baiser au jeune homme blond tout en le faisant doucement basculer en arrière. Yoshiki se retrouva allongé sur le lit, le brun au dessus de lui. Ce dernier dégustait ses lèvres, son cou et parcourait son corps avec ses mains, comme pour en mémoriser chaque détail. Il lui murmurait également de tendre mot d’amour mais ce fut tout. Sakurai ne chercha pas à défaire son pantalon ni à aller plus loin. Comme il le lui avait promis, ils prendraient leur temps.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit dans les bras l’un de l’autre, s’embrassant et se caressant par moment. Yoshiki ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui et le perturbait énormément. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Finalement, c’est Sakurai qui brisa le silence. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme avant de lui dire :

\- Cela faisait presque trente ans que je n’avais pas ressenti ça pour quelqu’un.

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Trente ans que je n’ai pas aimé quelqu’un Yoshiki, ajouta Sakurai en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. J’ai toujours eu peur que quelqu’un comme toi passe la porte du manoir et entre dans mes appartements mais surtout dans mon cœur comme tu l’as fait. Trente ans que je me cache ici, loin du monde. Tu as dû le comprendre, je sors rarement car j’ai peur. Enfin j’avais peur d’aimer à nouveau et je dois t’avouer qu’à présent j’ai si peur de te perdre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Nous venons à peine de nous trouver.

\- Mais j’ai bien failli te faire du mal. Ton sang, j’en ai bu plus qu’il n’en fallait. Il était si bon, si chaud, si agréable car c’était le tien. J’espère que ça ne t’effraye pas ?

\- Non.

\- Reste avec moi pour toujours Yoshiki, murmura-t-il en respirant son parfum. Ne me quitte jamais.

\- Je travaille et je vis ici, répondit le blond en souriant légèrement. Je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu travailles ici. Je veux que tu vives avec moi tout simplement.

\- Et qui s’occuperait de cette maison ? Oyama a besoin de moi et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d’être remplacé d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Aurais-tu peur qu’elle engage un autre beau jeune homme ?

\- Évidemment !

Yoshiki avait répondu sans réfléchir et avait presque crié sa réponse. Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte, ses joues s’empourprèrent légèrement. Les lèvres de Sakurai s’étirèrent largement avant qu’il ne lui donne un profond baiser. Yoshiki était effrayé par leur relation, mais il l’aimait et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

 

Yoshiki avait fini par s’endormir dans les bras de Sakurai et au petit matin, il eut bien du mal à le quitter pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant plus qu’un travail, il avait une mission à accomplir. Il devait prendre soin du manoir mais surtout veiller à ce que personne ne monte au premier troubler le repos du vampire. À présent qu’il était dans la confidence de ce secret, il veillerait à ce que personne ne le perce.

Oyama était déjà dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé leur petit-déjeuner et au petit sourire qui était imprimé sur ses lèvres, Yoshiki sut qu’il n’échapperait pas à ses moqueries ni à ses commentaires. D’ailleurs, ces derniers ne tardèrent pas :

\- Je commençais à m’inquiéter et je finissais par croire qu’il t’avait sauté dessus et vidé de ton sang.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un regard rempli de reproche qui la fit légèrement ricaner.

\- Alors ? Comment c’était ? Questionna-t-elle en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard choqué qui la fit rire cette fois-ci bien plus fort.

\- Yoshiki, ne prend pas cet air effarouché et raconte-moi tout.

\- Il n’y a rien à raconter, rétorqua le jeune homme blond en s’asseyant en face d’elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Oyama vous vous faîtes de drôle d’idée.

\- Bon, en tout cas maintenant que tu es dans la confidence de notre petit secret, c’est toi qui te chargeras du premier étage.

Yoshiki lui adressa un regard surpris qui fit sourire largement la vieille femme.

\- Ne t’occupe que des appartements de monsieur. Les autres pièces ne sont pas utilisées. Et puis, j’imagine que tu auras déjà fort à faire avec lui.

\- Oyama, cessez immédiatement vos insinuations, rétorqua Yoshiki en rougissant légèrement.

\- Yoshiki, ce n’est pas à un vieux singe qu’on apprend à faire la grimace, dit-elle en se levant. À partir d’aujourd’hui, tu t’occuperas de Monsieur et tu répondras à toutes ses exigences.

Elle avait lourdement insisté sur la fin de sa phrase et Yohsiki se sentit un peu plus embarrassé par la situation.

\- Bon, si tu as fini de manger, monte donc et occupe-toi de lui comme le ferait la plus tendre des épouses.

Yoshiki lui adressa une petite moue contrariée bien qu’au fond de lui, il soit heureux de pouvoir désormais consacrer tout son temps  à son beau peintre. Dès qu’il eut terminé de manger, Yoshiki regagna l’étage, encouragé par Oyama qui devait quant à elle accueillir les employés de maison. Une fois dans les appartements de Sakurai, Yoshiki hésita puis finalement alla le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il le regarda longuement dormir avant de venir s’asseoir près de lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le brun tendit la main vers lui et caressa délicatement son visage. Le cœur de Yoshiki se mit à nouveau à battre si fort !

\- Reviens te mettre au lit, murmura le peintre.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond qui se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps. Sakurai l’attira contre lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Yoshiki se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Est-ce que si tu me mords je deviendrais un vampire ? demanda timidement le jeune homme blond.

\- Non, répondit le brun sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oh…

\- Mais si je le faisais, tu serais à moi pour toujours.

Surpris, Yoshiki se redressa et le regarda longuement. Sakurai semblait dormir et il n’osa pas le perturber davantage. Il devait avoir besoin de repos. Le peintre glissa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les encrer dans les siens. L’estomac de Yoshiki se contracta à nouveau et il eut l’impression de se noyer dans son regard. Lentement, les doigts de Sakurai glissèrent derrière sa nuque et il l’obligea à se rapprocher de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres soient si proches qu’ils en viennent à partager le même air.

\- Si je te mords Yoshiki, ton cœur sera à moi pour toujours et tu ne pourras jamais te détacher de moi. Nous seront liés par le sang et tu ne pourras jamais plus aimer quelqu’un d’autre que moi.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Oui, au début. Surtout la première fois mais rapidement, tu seras envahi par un étrange plaisir proche de l’ivresse.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux, posant ainsi son regard sur les lèvres de Sakurai qui effacèrent la courte distance qui les séparait des siennes. D’abord chaste, le baiser s’approfondit doucement lorsque le brun attira le blond vers lui. Yoshiki se retrouva bientôt allongé sur lui mais Sakurai ne tarda pas à le renverser sur le matelas pour le surplomber et pouvoir le contempler.

\- Tu devrais dormir, murmura le pianiste d’une voix tremblante.

\- C’est toi qui m’as réveillé.

Yoshiki esquissa un timide sourire alors que le peintre déposait un baiser dans son cou. Le jeune homme blond trembla légèrement en sentant ses crocs frôler sa chair mais Sakurai lui murmura :

\- Je ne te mordrais pas car je ne veux pas t’emprisonner.  Je le ferais lorsque tu seras prêt mais surtout lorsque tu décideras que tu ne veux aimer que moi pour le reste de ta vie. Et puis de toute façon, j’ai déjà bu trop de ton sang. Il faut que tu t’en remettes. D’ici là, réfléchis mon tendre amour à la vie que tu veux vivre et si tu souhaites la passer avec moi.

Yoshiki acquiesça et les deux hommes partagèrent un nouveau baiser avant que le brun ne s’endorme en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras et en lui murmurant à quel point il l’aimait.

 

Les jours passèrent, les nuits également. Yoshiki ne descendait au rez-de-chaussée que pour manger, descendre et remonter le linge ou encore récupérer les glacières de Sakurai. Sa vie avait beaucoup changé et le jeune homme blond ne quittait le manoir qu’une fois par semaine pour rendre visite à sa mère à l’hôpital. Il ne sortait même plus dans le jardin. Il ne faisait que passer son temps dans les bras de son amant, à lire des romans ou encore à poser pour lui. Parfois quand le vampire dormait, Yoshiki s’éclipsait pour descendre au salon et jouer du piano mais lorsque le soleil déclinait à l’horizon, il remontait immédiatement pour être là à son réveil.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Sakurai ne l’avait pas obligé à aller plus loin que des étreintes et des baisers. Parfois Yoshiki était lui-même frustré par cette retenue mais en même temps il avait si peur de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Il aimait le vampire mais n’était pas encore prêt à se donner complètement à lui. Et puis, il n’y avait  pas qu’au niveau du sexe qu’il était hésitant, il y avait aussi cette histoire de morsure. Yoshiki était curieux et en même temps il avait peur de sentir les crocs de Sakurai lui pénétrer la chair. Et si le vampire n’arrivait pas à se contenir ? Et si cela faisait plus mal qu’il ne le lui avait dit ?

Yoshiki pensait à tout cela alors qu’il s’était assis au bord du lit. Derrière les volets et les rideaux de la chambre, le soleil était en train de se lever. Il avait passé toute la nuit dans les bras de Sakurai, comme les trois derniers mois et à aucun moment le vampire n’avait cherché à profiter de la situation. C’était à croire qu’il était éperdument amoureux de lui. Mais lui, l’aimait-il autant ? Yoshiki posa son regard sur son amant qui était endormi. Trois mois qu’ils s’aimaient presque chastement. Le blond n’avait jamais rien vécu de tel et il sentait au plus profond de lui qu’il ne ressentirait jamais quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un d’autre. D’ailleurs, il n’envisageait plus sa vie autrement. Il vivait au manoir et comptait y finir ses jours.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Yoshiki se pencha vers le brun et déposa un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lorsqu’il écarta son visage du sien, il lui murmura :

\- Je crois que je t’aime moi aussi. Non, je t’aime et je suis prêt alors si tu veux bien, mords-moi.

Sakurai ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui souriait presque timidement. Yoshiki avait mûrement réfléchi et avait pris sa décision. Le vampire se redressa et posa sa main contre sa joue. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, souffla le jeune homme.

\- Il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

\- Je sais.

\- Si tu te donnes à moi, tu m’appartiendras pour toujours.

\- C’est ce que j’ai choisi.

Le brun acquiesça et commença par l’embrasser alors que ses mains se posaient sur son corps pour le délivrer de ses derniers vêtements. Yoshiki se laissa ensuite allonger alors que le brun s’installait confortablement au dessus de lui. Il déposa d’abord un baiser dans son cou et Yoshiki frissonna lorsqu’il sentit sa langue lécher sa peau.

\- Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour changer d’avis Yoshiki, murmura le brun.

\- Je suis prêt alors vas-y. Je te fais confiance, murmura le blond en fermant les yeux.

Le peintre déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yoshiki les entrouvrit et sentit sa langue caresser la sienne. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, il sentit la bouche de Sakurai se refermer sur sa peau. Yoshiki aurait un peu mal lors de la première pénétration mais le plaisir prendrait rapidement le pas sur la douleur et le vampire savait que le blond ne pourrait plus s’en passer. C’était alors à lui de savoir se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Et il ne voulait pas lui en faire. Il voulait l’aimer, le posséder et lui donner du plaisir.

Yoshiki poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant Sakurai le prendre mais comme le lui avait expliqué le vampire à de nombreuse reprise, la douleur s’effaça rapidement pour laisser place à un immense plaisir. Sentir Sakurai en lui était extrêmement jouissif au point que Yoshiki regrettait de ne pas lui avoir cédé plus tôt. Bientôt, il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son amant contre les siennes et un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche. C’était le goût de son propre sang. Sakurai l’avait mordu mais avait pris garde à ne pas céder à la gourmandise en buvant son sang.

\- Je te l’avais dit, douloureux au début mais tellement bon après, murmura le vampire à son oreille. Tu ne pourras plus t’en passer mon amour.

Le jeune homme blond, perdu dans les brumes d’un étrange orgasme ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. Le vampire ne l’avait pas trompé. La morsure était douloureuse mais agréable, tout comme ce qu’il continuait de lui faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils s’aimaient passionnément au premier étage du manoir à l’abri du monde et de la lumière du jour depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Leur vie n’était faite que de peinture, de musique, de roman et d’amour. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient plus. C’était à peine si le jeune homme prenait le temps de descendre pour manger. Comme l’avait mis en garde Sakurai, la morsure l’avait rendu complètement accroc au vampire. Yoshiki ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps loin de lui. Il l’aimait de plus en plus, d’une passion qui le consumait de l’intérieur et qui le dévorait entièrement au point que de jour en jour le jeune homme devenait méconnaissable. Yoshiki, qui n’était déjà pas bien gros, s’amaigrissait à vu d’œil et la pâleur de son visage lui donnait des allures de vampire alors qu’il était encore humain. Cette transformation physique inquiétait beaucoup Oyama qui savait que si elle n’intervenait pas rapidement, Sakurai risquait de commettre l’irréparable sans même s’en rendre compte. Lui aussi était trop aveuglé par son amour pour le jeune homme et semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Sakurai avait retrouvé goût à la vie, mais la vieille femme n’avait jamais voulu que cela se fasse au détriment du jeune homme qui dépérissait un peu plus chaque jour. Encore si l’étape suivante était la transformation en vampire, mais Oyama savait que lorsque Sakurai se déciderait enfin à faire de Yoshiki une créature de la nuit, il serait déjà trop tard.  C’était donc à elle de prendre une fois de plus les choses en mains.

Il était midi lorsqu’elle se présenta dans le salon privé du maître de maison avec le repas de Yoshiki. Puisque le jeune homme n’était pas décidé à descendre manger, c’était son repas qui monterait directement à lui et il avait intérêt à finir son assiette sinon cette fois-ci Oyama se fâcherait pour de bon.

\- Il dort encore, déclara Sakurai en prenant place devant son échiquier.

\- C’est toi qui devrais dormir pas lui, rétorqua la vieille femme en s’asseyant à son tour.

 Sakurai la fixa longuement avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu. Elle avait raison et cela l’agaçait de le reconnaitre.

\- Comment est-il en ce moment ? Je ne l’ai pas beaucoup vu en bas, reprit-elle après avoir bougé sa première pièce.

\- Il va bien. Il est heureux, répondit Sakurai en bougeant un pion à son tour.

\- Sakurai, il ne va pas bien et tu le sais.

Le brun releva lentement les yeux vers sa gouvernante qui ne détourna pas les siens. Oyama était la seule personne à lui tenir tête. Elle n’avait pas toujours été ainsi mais avec l’âge, elle avait appris à le faire. Qu’était donc devenue cette frêle jeune fille qui avait pleuré de longues heures sur son épaule lorsque son fiancé était parti à la guerre ? Ou encore cette petite fille téméraire et imprudente qui s’aventurait souvent dans son atelier lorsqu’elle parvenait à échapper à la surveillance de ses parents ? Oyama avait vieilli. Elle qui jadis l’avait considéré comme un père, lui parlait à présent comme si elle était sa grand-mère.

\- Oyama, Yoshiki m’aime et je l’aime.

\- Mais je ne te parle d’amour Sakurai. Je te parle de santé. Cesse donc d’être aveuglé par l’amour et regarde-le objectivement. Vois avec tes yeux ce que ton cœur refuse d’admettre. Tu es en train de le tuer Sakurai. Transforme-le en vampire ou cesse de le mordre. Mais décide-toi avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Sur ces mots, la vieille femme se leva. La partie était terminée. Il avait perdu. Sakurai observa avec une certaine perplexité le plateau qui se trouvait devant lui. C’était pourtant lui qui lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs lorsqu’elle était enfant. C’était il y a si longtemps maintenant.

Le vampire releva les yeux à temps pour la voir passer la porte de ses appartements et fut surpris de découvrir tant d’inquiétude dans son regard. C’était un regard qu’il connaissait. Un regard qui le ramena bien des années en arrière et qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Oyama avait peut-être raison. Yoshiki n’allait peut-être pas aussi bien qu’il le pensait. Pris d’un terrible doute, le vampire se précipita dans la chambre. Le jeune homme dormait encore. Sakurai s’approcha de lui et s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il observa sa poitrine se soulever au grès de sa respiration. Elle était faible. Un peu trop pour un jeune homme de son âge en bonne santé. Et puis il y avait son teint. Yoshiki était terriblement pâle et ses lèvres avaient perdu de leurs couleurs. Ses yeux semblaient creusés et sa peau était un peu froide. Sakurai ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Oyama avait raison. Yoshiki dépérissait. Le vampire glissa sa main dans la sienne avant d’y déposer un tendre baiser. Le blond ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. Sakurai resserra sa seconde main sur son poignet et chercha son pouls. Il était faible lui aussi.

\- Tu devrais dormir, murmura Yoshiki.

\- Et toi, prendre le soleil.

Yoshiki lui fit un non de la tête et fit mine de se relever mais il manqua de force pour le faire. Le cœur de Sakurai se serra. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Il dévorait petit à petit son cher et tendre, lui prenant chaque fois un peu plus de sang.

\- Pourquoi cet air si sombre ? S’inquiéta Yoshiki.

\- Pour rien, murmura Sakurai. Repose-toi mon amour.

Le brun l’embrassa chastement avant de venir s’étendre près de lui, le serrant aussi fort qu’il le put dans ses bras et se promettant de faire plus attention à lui.

 

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et Sakurai était inquiet. Yoshiki était encore fatigué et n’avait pas voulu se lever. Sa respiration était faible, presque imperceptible tout comme son pouls. Lorsqu’il le regardait dormir si paisiblement dans le lit, Sakurai avait l’impression que son amant ne se réveillerait plus jamais et qu’il était en train de le perdre pour toujours. Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent, plus prévenant mais il s’était laissé emporter par sa passion pour le jeune homme et avait cédé à chacune de ses demandes mais également à ses propres envies. Cependant il n’était pas trop tard, Sakurai pouvait encore tout arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.  

Sakurai y avait longuement réfléchi. Perdre Yoshiki lui serait insupportable. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de perdre à nouveau l’être qu’il aimait. Et il l’aimait à la folie, au point d’en devenir fou s’il devait en être séparé et pourtant, il en valait de sa vie.

 Il n’était pas encore minuit lorsque le brun aida son amant à s’habiller. Yoshiki se laissa mollement faire. Il était comme vidé de toute substance. Il n’avait plus la moindre force et ne voulait ni boire ni manger. Il ne voulait que rester dans les bras de son amant et le laisser l’aimer, encore et encore jusqu’à peut-être en mourir. Mais cela lui était complètement égal si son dernier soupir devait être poussé dans les bras du vampire. Après tout, il l’aimait tellement ! Et Sakurai le savait.

Une fois habillé, le brun l’aida à quitter leurs appartements. Yoshiki avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l’autre et finalement le vampire décida de le porter. Le jeune homme blond passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en y nichant son visage. Il aimait sentir l’odeur du peintre mais surtout il aimait le sentir contre lui tout court.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, déclara Yoshiki alors que Sakurai le portait pour descendre les escaliers.

\- Non, tu es l’amour de ma vie, répondit le brun en l’embrassant tendrement.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent longuement sur les marches d’escalier et lorsque Sakurai quitta ses lèvres pour reporter son attention sur les escaliers, il la vit. Oyama était en bas dans le hall et son air sombre en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Elle savait ce que le vampire avait en tête et n’approuvait absolument pas son choix. Lorsqu’il passa à côté d’elle, Sakurai ne la regarda pas. Il n’en avait pas le courage. Il avait peur qu’elle ne réussisse à le faire changer d’avis.

\- Sakurai ! s’exclama Oyama alors qu’il passait la porte d’entrée.

\- Laisse-moi, Oyama, rétorqua-t-il un peu froidement.

Sakurai prit la direction du garage. Yoshiki s’était endormi dans ses bras. Le brun l’allongea sur la banquette arrière en espérant qu’il ne soit pas encore trop tard. Oyama les avait suivis. Sakurai la fixa longuement avant de démarrer. Il avait pris sa décision et elle ne le ferait pas changer d’avis.

                Oyama regarda la Cadillac noire quitter le manoir et disparaitre dans la nuit. Elle savait ce que Sakurai avait l’intention de faire. Elle le connaissait trop bien et pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. D’où tenait-elle ce pouvoir ? Peut-être parce qu’il l’avait pratiquement élevé et qu’elle avait grandit dans l’obscurité de son atelier. Sakurai avait été un père pour elle, puis un fils et maintenant il était comme ce petit-fils qu’elle n’avait jamais eu. Lentement, la vieille femme porta sa main à son cou et serra le médaillon qui ne la quittait jamais.

\- Sakurai, tu n’es qu’un idiot, murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer.

 

*

 

Il faisait très sombre lorsque Yoshiki ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vue était un peu trouble et il avait tellement envie de dormir qu’il ne remarqua pas qu’il n’était ni dans son lit, ni dans celui de Sakurai. Ce dernier glissa sa main dans la sienne et le jeune homme blond esquissa un sourire. Il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille, elle était froide et douce. Bientôt, Yoshiki sentit une paire de lèvres se presser contre les siennes, puis un souffle contre sa peau avant que le vampire ne lui murmure dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- N’oublies jamais que je t’aime plus que tout et que c’est par amour que je fais ça.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, répondit le jeune homme blond.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil, il sentit les lèvres de son amant se presser à nouveau contre les siennes.

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait jour et un homme brun se tenait devant la fenêtre. Un peu éblouit, Yoshiki se redressa péniblement et plissa les yeux pour tenter de le reconnaitre. Ce n’était pas Sakurai. L’homme en question était plus petit et portait une blouse blanche.

\- Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! S’exclama le brun quand il se retourna vers lui.

Yoshiki le dévisagea longuement avant qu’un sourire n’éclaire son visage. C’était Toshi, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui et s’assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Il lui prit les mains et l’observa avec inquiétude.

\- Tu m’as fait si peur Yoshiki, déclara-t-il. Mon dieu, mais tu aurais dû me le dire ! Et moi je m’en veux de n’avoir jamais rien remarqué ni su !

\- Toshi…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien m’occuper de toi. Pour les frais médicaux, c’est ton employeur qui paie tout et même s’il ne l’avait pas fait, je l’aurais fait. Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Contente-toi juste de te rétablir.

Yoshiki ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu’il lui racontait. Un peu perplexe, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et comprit qu’il était dans une chambre d’hôpital. Il était d’ailleurs relié à plusieurs machines étranges et ses perfusions lui faisaient un peu mal quand il bougeait.

\- Mais… mais… qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Balbutia le blond.

\- Tu as fais une grosse anémie. Tu as dormi pendant presque deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ! s’écria Yoshiki. Ce n’est pas possible…

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je m’occupe de tout, de ta mère, de la paperasse. Je suis en lien également avec ta supérieure. Une certaine Oyama. Elle passe souvent prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre est venu ? Demanda le jeune homme blond d’une voix tremblante.

\- Non, tu penses à quelqu’un en particulier ?

Yoshiki lui fit un non de la tête avant de s’allonger à nouveau. Il était encore fatigué. Toshi prit congé de lui. Il avait des patients à voir mais il lui promit de revenir dès qu’il aurait un moment. Dès qu’il fut seul,  Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir dans lequel se mêlait le nom de Sakurai.

 

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et Yoshiki attendait la venue de Sakurai. Ce dernier ne pouvait sortir qu’à la nuit tombée et le jeune homme blond avait décidé de veiller toute la nuit s’il le fallait pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer. Sakurai allait venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Il l’aimait. Ils s’aimaient. Yoshiki espéra le voir se détacher des ombres de sa chambre toute la nuit et lorsque le soleil se leva, des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sur Toshi qui était venu lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Lorsque le brun vit des larmes parcourir les joues de son ami, il faillit lâcher son plateau pour accourir auprès de lui.

\- Yoshiki mais que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme blond tourna lentement la tête vers son ami. Il aurait aimé lui sourire ou bien effacer les larmes qui parcouraient son visage, mais il semblait incapable de bouger. Il était comme figé de douleur. Sakurai n’était pas venu et au fond de son cœur, il savait qu’il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

\- Yoshiki, parle-moi ! S’inquiéta Toshi. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C’est le piano, mentit le jeune homme blond d’une voix étranglée. Il me manque tellement.

Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur les lèvres de l’étudiant en médecine qui lui répondit tout en essuyant ses joues :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu pourras rapidement sortir d’ici et en jouer.

Yoshiki lui sourit tant bien que mal. Il n’aimait pas lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait que refouler ses sentiments et sa douleur, espérant se tromper et que Sakurai viendrait cette nuit.

 

En fin d’après-midi, Oyama vint lui rendre visite. La vieille gouvernante semblait soulagée de le voir enfin éveillé. Yoshiki lui avait fait très peur et heureusement que Sakurai avait eu la présence d’esprit de l’emmener à l’hôpital. À présent, le jeune homme blond devait se reposer et se nourrir correctement s’il espérait pouvoir sortir d’ici. Yoshiki n’osa pas immédiatement la questionner sur Sakurai. Il la laissa le réprimander pour avoir autant négligé sa santé. Oyama lui donna des nouvelles du vieux Jin, des roses et des animaux de leur petite ferme. Elle n’évoqua pas une seule fois le maitre de maison et à mesure que le temps passait, l’estomac de Yoshiki se nouait un peu plus. Si elle ne parlait pas de lui, c’était mauvais signe.

\- Repose-toi bien, Yoshiki, dit-elle au bout d’un moment. Avant que je n’oublie, quand tu t’en sentiras le courage, remplis donc ceci. Tu as le temps, rien ne presse.

Elle lui tendit un dossier que le jeune homme prit tout en lui adressant un regard surpris. La vieille femme se contenta de sourire alors que Yoshiki baissait les yeux sur le document. C’était un dossier d’inscription pour le conservatoire.

\- La rentrée n’est pas pour tout de suite, mais avec l’administration, mieux vaut s’y prendre à l’avance, dit-elle en posant tendrement une main sur son épaule.

Yoshiki crispa ses doigts sur le dossier d’inscription et une larme s’écrasa sur la feuille. Oyama lui prit alors le dossier des mains et vint s’asseoir tout près de lui pour le prendre des ses bras. Dès qu’il sentit la vieille femme l’étreindre, Yoshiki ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Yoshiki mon enfant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il ne viendra pas, n’est-ce pas ? Sanglota Yoshiki.

\- Non.

Oyama poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne voulait pas l’achever. Elle comptait lui en parler dès sa sortie d’hôpital, cependant mieux valait que Yoshiki sache tout immédiatement. La vieille femme se détacha légèrement de lui et lui tendit deux enveloppes.

\- Il t’a écrit une lettre.

\- Et l’autre ? Demanda un peu sèchement le blond.

\- C’est ton indemnité de licenciement.

Yoshiki se figea avant de relever lentement un regard horrifié vers Oyama. La vieille femme semblait sincèrement désolée.

\- Il me quitte et il me renvoie ? Balbutia Yoshiki.

\- Avec cet argent, tu n’auras pas à t’en faire pour tes études ou pour ta mère, déclara la  gouvernante qui savait déjà que c’était peine perdu.

Le regard de Yoshiki se fit plus dur. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu dans cet état. Il semblait à la fois désespéré et en colère.

\- Et en plus, il n’a pas le courage de venir lui-même, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Yoshiki…

Le blond prit les deux enveloppes et les déchira avant de les balancer sur le sol en déclarant :

\- Je ne veux pas de son argent. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

\- Yoshiki…

\- Oyama, laisse-moi s’il te plait.

La vieille femme acquiesça. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis lui dit qu’elle repasserait le voir demain. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referma sur elle, Yoshiki éclata en sanglot.

 

Yoshiki resta encore quelques jours à l’hôpital avant de pouvoir en sortir. Le jeune homme blond avait suivi les recommandations de Toshi et avait fait le nécessaire pour se rétablir complètement. Il avait eu du mal au début à retrouver un rythme biologique normal mais avec de la patience et du temps, il avait fini par venir à bout de ses habitudes de vampire. À contre cœur, le jeune homme blond tentait tant bien que mal de faire le deuil de cette vie et de cet amour qu’on lui avait arraché sans aucune pitié. Il savait qu’il n’arriverait jamais à oublier Sakurai. Alors plutôt que de l’aimait et puisqu’il ne pouvait le sortir de sa tête, Yoshiki tachait au moins d’essayer de le détester même si ce n’était qu’une illusion.

Toshi lui avait proposé d’habiter avec lui. Yoshiki avait accepté à la condition que ça ne soit que temporaire. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’abuser de l’hospitalité de son ami et puis il avait mis suffisamment d’argent de côté pour ne pas rester longtemps à sa charge. Le blond n’avait pas l’intention de retourner au conservatoire. Il ne voulait rien de Sakurai. S’il y retournait un jour, ça serait par ses propres moyens. Il allait donc d’abords trouver un travail, puis un petit studio. Ensuite, il verrait bien ce que l’avenir lui réserverait.

Le lendemain de sa sortie d’hôpital, Yoshiki se présenta au manoir afin d’y récupérer ses affaires. Il le fit très tôt le matin pour être certain d’en repartir avant midi. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revoir Sakurai, même s’il savait qu’il serait tenté de se précipiter au premier étage. Lorsqu’il passa le portail de la propriété son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que son estomac lui faisait si mal. Le jeune homme blond dût prendre plusieurs inspirations pour ne pas craquer. Revenir ici était si douloureux et chaque pas qu’il faisait dans le vaste jardin, lui était pénible. Lorsqu’il arriva devant la maison, il ne put s’empêcher de relever les yeux vers le premier étage et alors qu’il s’attendait à voir les volets clos, il le vit à la fenêtre. Il avait écarté les rideaux de sorte de se protéger des rayons du soleil tout en pouvant observer la cour. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Yoshiki crut qu’il allait défaillir. Il ne pouvait plus entrer dans cette maison. Il ne s’en sentait pas le courage. Il n’avait qu’une envie s’enfuir et même temps il mourait également d’envie de pousser cette porte pour monter le voir et lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus l’aimer ? Pourquoi le repousser ? Pourquoi l’avoir mordu et emprisonné à lui si c’était pour le repousser par la suite ? Yoshiki avait si mal, au cœur et mais également au cou. Son corps réclamait d’être mordu et son cœur voulait sentir les bras du vampire autour de lui. Le jeune homme porta sa main à son cou, là où Sakurai avait l’habitude d’y planter ses crocs et deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et qu’Oyama apparut, Yoshiki se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol. La vieille femme se précipita vers lui pour l’aider à se relever et le faire entrer. Juste avant, elle adressa un regard rempli de reproche à Sakurai qui quitta immédiatement sa fenêtre. Oyama conduisit Yoshiki au salon où elle ferma les rideaux avant de faire de même avec toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Yoshiki remarqua à peine qu’il faisait sombre et qu’elle l’avait laissé seul au salon pour aller lui préparer une bonne tasse de thé. Il n’entendit même pas la porte s’ouvrir, ni même le vampire s’approcher de lui.

Sakurai s’assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Yoshiki tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais le vampire le garda fermement contre lui jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme blond cesse de se débattre. Finalement, Yoshiki pleura contre son torse alors que le peintre lui caressait tendrement le dos. Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps enlacés. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils ne s’étaient pas revus et Yoshiki avait cru mourir de chagrin.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le musicien entre deux sanglots.

\- Je croyais te l’avoir dit. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais par amour.

Sakurai détacha Yoshiki de lui et l’obligea à relever la tête. Le brun lui sourit tendrement avant d’effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il mourait d’envie de l’embrasser mais il savait que s’il le faisait, leur séparation ne serait que plus douloureuse.

\- Tu es cruel avec moi, répondit Yoshiki.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour, mais je fais ça pour ton bien.

\- Non. Je me suis donné à toi tout entier et maintenant après m’avoir lié à toi pour l’éternité, tu me repousses. 

\- Tu verras avec le temps ton besoin de te faire mordre disparaitra.

\- Mais mon cœur sera toujours à toi.

\- Oui. Mais c’est mieux pour toi de t’éloigner de moi avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tu es cruel et je regrette tellement de t’avoir fait confiance, si j’avais su…

Sur ces mots, Yoshiki le repoussa et quitta le salon pour rejoindre ce qui avait été jadis sa chambre. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, tentant tant bien que mal de les ranger dans son sac. Ses mains étaient tremblantes de rage et de douleur. Ses yeux quant à eux, étaient noyés de larme. Il avait si mal !

Ses bras se refermèrent à nouveau sur lui et Yoshiki se figea. Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie ?

\- Yoshiki, je t’aime. N’en doute jamais.

\- Si tu m’aimais, tu ne me repousserais pas, rétorqua froidement le jeune homme blond en quittant ses bras.

\- Yoshiki…

\- Mais que veux-tu Sakurai ? Regarde ! Je m’en vais. C’est ce que tu voulais.

\- Je veux juste que tu comprennes.

Yoshiki lui fit un non de la tête et quitta la chambre. Le brun le suivit à nouveau mais s’arrêta lorsque Yoshiki ouvrit en grand les portes du manoir. La lumière du jour qui s’y engouffra arrêta le brun et le dissuadèrent le rejoindre. Yoshiki se retourna. Son visage était parcouru de larme. S’il avait été une femme, il se serait peut-être jeté à ses pieds pour le supplier de le garder mais il était un fier jeune homme orgueilleux qui avait été blessé et qui ne voulait pas s’humilier davantage. Sakurai le regarda disparaitre dans la lumière du jour, là où était sa vraie place. Il n’avait pas le droit de garder Yoshiki avec lui.

La porte du manoir se referma peu après. C’était Oyama. Sakurai put alors rejoindre le hall puis l’escalier. La vieille femme le regarda gagner l’étage sans un mot. Le brun allait à nouveau se terrer dans son antre. Finalement, elle n’avait pas réussi à lui faire retrouver le goût de vivre. Pire, elle avait brisé la vie d’un jeune homme auquel elle s’était attachée.

 

*

 

Yoshiki s’était trouvé un petit emploi de libraire ainsi qu’un studio. Il ne gagnait pour le moment pas beaucoup d’argent mais il pouvait payer ses factures et couvrir les frais médicaux de sa mère. Le soir après le travail, trois fois par semaine, il donnait des cours de piano et quand il le pouvait, il tachait de rattraper le temps perdu avec Toshi. Bien que ce dernier n’ait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, il tachait de le prévenir chaque fois qu’il avait du temps libre. Le jeune homme avait repris le cours normal de sa vie, même si ses pensées allaient toujours vers Sakurai. Il l’aimait et il ne pourrait jamais en aimer un autre.

 

À cette heure de la journée, il n’y avait jamais personne dans la boutique. Yoshiki savait que la librairie ne serait pas fréquentée avant plusieurs heures et comme il était le seul employé, il pouvait laisser son imagination vagabonder vers une vie meilleure faite de vampire, d’amour et de musique. Yoshiki ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire autrement que de penser à ce peintre qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il l’aimait et était lié à lui par la morsure.  Comme le lui avait expliqué Sakurai, il ne ressentait plus autant l’envie de se faire mordre, mais son amour lui était bien réelle et le hanterait toute sa vie.

 

Un profond soupir traversa les lèvres du jeune homme qui sursauta lorsqu’une cliente posa un livre sur le comptoir. Il ne l’avait ni entendu entrer, ni s’approcher de lui. La première chose que le jeune homme vit, fut le titre de son roman : Dracula. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond qui se figea lorsqu’il posa son regard sur sa cliente. C’était Oyama qui lui souriait malicieusement.

\- Yoshiki, tu es un bien vilain garçon. J’ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver. Heureusement, j’ai fini par tomber sur ton ami médecin qui m’a donné l’adresse de cette boutique.

\- Oyama… je suis désolé.

\- D’être parti comme un voleur ?

Yoshiki lui adressa une mine boudeuse. Elle n’était pas juste. S’il était parti comme ça, c’était de la faute de Sakurai.

\- Yoshiki, il faudra qu’on se parle tous les deux.

\- Oyama…

\- Quel est ton jour de repos ?

\- Le mardi.

\- Alors retrouvons-nous pour déjeuner mardi prochain. C’est moi qui t’invite.

\- Oyama !

\- Tiens, voilà l’adresse d’un petit restaurant. À mardi Yoshiki.

Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que se soit. Oyama c’était déjà sauvée avec son livre en laissant un billet sur le comptoir ainsi que la carte d’un restaurant. Le jeun homme blond poussa un profond soupir avant de la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Cette vieille femme était redoutable et il n’avait jamais su lui dire non.

 

Mardi arriva bien plus vite que Yoshiki ne l’aurait pensé. Il était à la fois impatient et angoissé à l’idée de revoir Oyama. Le jeune homme était si nerveux qu’il se perdit trois fois en route avant de trouver le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous. Oyama l’attendait déjà à l’intérieur. Lorsque Yoshiki se présenta devant elle, il lui tendit un bouquet de fleur qu’il avait acheté sur le chemin et  pour toute réponse, elle lui dit :

\- Tu es en retard, comme d’habitude.

Le jeune homme blond esquissa un sourire crispé qui la fit rire. Il se mit à rire à son tour puis s’assit en face d’elle. Lui aussi aimait tendrement Oyama. Elle était la grand-mère qu’il n’avait jamais et il était le petit-fils qu’elle n’aurait jamais.

Alors qu’ils dégustaient leur plat, Oyama déclara :

\- Sais-tu que j’ai failli me marier et que j’ai eu un fils ?

\- Non, je l’ignorais. Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lui dit :

\- Je vais te raconter l’histoire de ma vie.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- J’ai grandit au manoir. La famille de ma mère était au service de Sakurai depuis bien des années. Peut-être même depuis toujours ! Je suis fille unique et j’ai grandi dans son atelier.

Le sourire de Yoshiki se figea. Parler de Sakurai lui faisait mal et en même temps, c’était si bon d’en apprendre un peu sur lui. En effet, le vampire n’avait jamais voulu évoquer son passé. Il lui avait toujours dit que seul le présent comptait pour lui.

\- Mon père est mort quand j’étais toute petite. Je ne l’ai pas connu. Sakurai a fait office de figure paternel. Ma grand-mère m’interdisait de monter au premier étage mais je n’en faisais qu’à ma tête et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’aller l’embêter. Sakurai n’a pas toujours été ainsi. C’était un homme plein de vie qui ne passait pas son temps terré dans son atelier. Quand j’étais petite, il me prenait souvent sur ses genoux et me faisait peindre avec lui. Il m’a appris à jouer aux échecs, à lire, à écrire. C’est même lui qui m’a enseigné l’anglais ! J’ai sans doute dû souffrir d’un complexe d’Œdipe car j’ai fini par me fiancer à un peintre. Un gentil garçon qui n’a jamais été reconnu pour son talent. Il était jardinier à l’origine. C’est lui qui a installé la roseraie dans la cours. Mon dieu ! L’interrogatoire que Sakurai lui a fait passer le jour où je le lui ai présenté... J’ai cru que le pauvre garçon allait en mourir ! C’est Sakurai qui s’est occupé de tout pour mon mariage. Il voulait que je sois la plus belle.

\- Je suis que vous l’étiez ! s’exclama Yoshiki en lui serrant tendrement les mains.

\- J’aurais dû mais la guerre a éclaté et mon fiancé est parti avant notre mariage. Heureusement je n’étais pas une jeune fille très sage et il m’avait fait un enfant avant. C’est Sakurai qui l’a su le premier et qui prépara psychologiquement ma mère à ce que sa fille ait un enfant avant d’être mariée. C’est comme ça qu’est né Akio, le dernier majordome qu’a connu le manoir, avant toi bien sûr.

Oyama retira son collier et le lui tendit. Yoshiki ouvrit le médaillon et y découvrit un beau jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année.

\- Tu as dû le remarquer, ce tableau couvert d’un voile noir dans le salon de Monsieur.

\- Oui, murmura Yoshiki qui continuait de contempler le visage angélique d’Akio.

\- Sakurai l’aimait beaucoup. Plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû.

Yoshiki releva lentement son regard vers la vieille femme avant de lui demander d’une voix presque tremblante :

\- Est-ce qu’ils étaient amants ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sakurai aimait le peindre mais Akio ne l’a jamais laissé le mordre, c’est la seule chose dont je sois certaine.  

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il était malade. Il avait une leucémie et ne voulait pas que Sakurai le sache. S’il l’avait mordu, il l’aurait senti. Je sais que Sakurai a voulu le transformer en vampire lorsqu’il l’a su mais Akio a refusé. Il disait qu’il aimait la lumière du jour et qu’il ne voulait pas aller contre son destin. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté sa mort et il a passé ses derniers instants auprès de Sakurai qui ne s’en est jamais remis et moi non plus, du moins avant de te rencontrer. 

\- Oyama…

\- Voilà, Yoshiki. Tu sais tout de nous. Sakurai est maladroit mais ne doute pas de ses sentiments pour toi.

\- Oyama, ne dis pas ça, soupira Yoshiki dont les yeux étaient brillants de larme. Tout serait tellement plus facile s’il ne m’aimait pas. Alors peut-être que je comprendrais plus facilement qu’il ne veuille plus de moi.

\- Sakurai est un homme compliqué qui  cherche à te protéger de lui.

\- Et maintenant ? Maintenant que tu m’as raconté tout ça, que suis-je sensé faire ?

Oyama prit un document qu’elle avait posé sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et le posa sur la table. Yoshiki y jeta un rapide coup d’œil et reconnut le dossier d’inscription du conservatoire.

\- Oyama…

\- Yoshiki, je n’ai plus d’enfant, ni aucun parent. Je suis vieille et sans héritier. À ma mort, tous mes biens iront à l’état. Tu ne veux pas de l’argent de Sakurai. Je le comprends, alors accepte le mien.

\- Oyama… je ne peux pas…

\- Considèrent qu’il s’agit d’un prêt alors. Tu me rembourseras quand tu seras devenu un pianiste célèbre et mondialement reconnu.

\- Oyama…

\- Yoshiki, s’il te plait. Mon fils adorait jouer du piano et quand je t’entends en jouer, cela me fait du bien ici, au cœur. Ne peux-tu pas faire plaisir à une vieille femme ?

Yoshiki, les larmes aux yeux, hocha la tête. Il était impossible de dire non à Oyama, qui de toute façon obtenait toujours ce qu’elle voulait.


	6. Chapter 6

Oyama déplaça un pion. Sakurai l’imita. Ce soir, le peintre était plus concentré que d’habitude et si elle voulait remporter cette partie, Oyama allait devoir se montrer plus rusée que lui. Sakurai avait peut-être plusieurs siècles qu’expérience mais Oyama était une femme d’un certain âge qui connaissait la vie et surtout qui avait été mère. De son air le plus innocent, elle déclara :

\- J’ai vu Yoshiki aujourd’hui.

Sakurai releva lentement les yeux vers elle. L’expression de son visage changea légèrement, c’était presque imperceptible sauf pour la vieille femme qui le connaissait par cœur. Elle avait grandi et vieilli à ses côtés. Sakurai Atsushi n’avait aucun secret pour elle.

\- Nous étions en train de faire les boutiques quand nous avons été abordés par un beau jeune homme. Et devine quoi ? Il a pris Yoshiki pour ma petite-fille.

Sakurai se crispa alors qu’Oyama ricanait doucement.

\- C’était si drôle ! Continua la vieille gouvernante. Yoshiki était terriblement embarrassé. Au point qu’il m’a dit qu’il allait sans doute se couper les cheveux après la remise des diplômes. Il en a assez qu’on le prenne pour une jolie jeune femme.

Sakurai reposa un peu lourdement son pion en même temps que les lèvres de la vieille femme s’étiraient.

\- De toute façon, hide l’y encourage.

\- Hide ? Demanda le brun un peu froidement.

\- Oui ! Son ami coiffeur ! Un brave garçon un peu excentrique. Lui aussi il faudrait que je l’engraisse un peu. Il n’a que la peau sur les os. Il est très gentil. Tu sais, je t’ai déjà parlé lui, c’est lui qui m’a coupé les cheveux la dernière fois. Il est charmant, un peu bizarre mais je crois que c’est parce qu’il mange des deux bords.

Sakurai manqua de s’étrangler avec sa salive et toussa un peu fort alors que la vieille femme retenait un petit rire.

\- D’ailleurs Yoshiki m’a donné une invitation pour le spectacle de fin d’année. Il parait que cette année il fera un duo avec un jeune prodige du violon. Un certain Sugizo. Mignon à croquer lui aussi. Il est un peu plus jeune mais s’entend à merveille avec Yoshiki.

Sakurai reposa son pion et s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège pour observer sa vieille amie. À quoi était donc en train de jouer Oyama ?

\- En fait il m’en a donné deux. Il n’a pas précisé que la deuxième invitation était pour toi mais…

\- Je suis content qu’il ait refait sa vie, déclara Sakurai d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Rassure-toi. En deux ans il ne t’a pas oublié. Il t’aime toujours.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire. Lui aussi l’aimait toujours autant. D’ailleurs il ne faisait que le peindre à longueur de journée et de nuit. Yoshiki était son obsession mais pour son bien, ils ne devaient plus être ensemble.

\- Mais si son cœur t’appartient pour toujours, j’espère que tu n’espères pas avoir l’exclusivité de son corps, déclara Oyama avec un sourire malicieux.

Le visage de Sakurai s’assombrit et il fixa longuement la vieille femme qui faisait mine d’observer le plateau. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Yoshiki aurait-il trouvé un nouvel amant ? Malgré lui Sakurai crispa ses doigts sur ses vêtements. L’idée que son amour puisse se donner à un autre le remplissait d’un sentiment qu’il n’avait jamais connu auparavant. D’ailleurs il n’y avait jamais pensé avant qu’Oyama n’évoque le sujet.

\- Il… il a quelqu’un ? Demanda fébrilement le peintre.

\- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle d’un air pensif. Beaucoup de filles lui tournent autour mais je crois qu’après t’avoir rencontré, il ne pourra plus les regarder comme avant. Quant aux hommes, il y a ce coiffeur hide, Sugizo, ce camarade de classe. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Il y a aussi son ami médecin. Ils sont très proches ! Ils sont je crois amis d’enfance. Alors forcément… Il y aussi cet homme. Je crois qu’il s’appelle Pata, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est gérant d’un piano bar dans lequel Yoshiki va jouer parfois le soir. Yoshiki m’en parle souvent, de lui et de Heath son associé. Mais je crois qu’il y en a un qui lui tourne plus autour que les autres. Un certain Taiji. Il est du genre mauvais garçon. Je ne sais pas vraiment où, quand et comment ils se sont rencontrés mais je crois que Yoshiki l’a hébergé quelques temps. Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Ils ne sont pas du tout assorti mais je crois que ce bad boy, comme disent les jeunes, lui fait pas mal d’effet.

\- Oyama, si tu cherches à me rendre jaloux…

\- Mais tu fulmines déjà mon cher Sakurai et tu n’as même pas remarqué que tu étais échec et mat.

Sur ces mots, le vieille femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était tard et elle avait une longue journée qui l’attendait. Cependant, avant de sortir elle déclara :

\- Je pose l’invitation sur ce buffet. Tu n’es pas obligé de lui parler, il n’est pas obligé de savoir que tu seras dans la salle, alors viens simplement le voir.

Sakurai ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de fixer l’échiquier avant de le renverser. Oyama avait le don de le manipuler. Déjà toute petite elle était comme ça. Avec ses sourires et ses airs de ne pas y toucher. Dès le premier jour il aurait dû savoir que cette enfant ne lui apporterait que des soucis ! Quant à Yoshiki… Sakurai ferma douloureusement les yeux. C’était lui qui l’avait éloigné de cette maison pour son propre bien. Alors il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas être jaloux. En libérant Yoshiki de lui, c’était comme s’il lui avait presque demandé de refaire sa vie. En deux ans, le blond ne l’avait pas fait. Et si demain il décidait de sauter le pas avec l’un de ses prétendants ? Non… Sakurai ne pouvait pas le supporter.

               

*

 

Ils étaient tous venus pour l’écouter jouer. Le concert de fin d’année avait été grandiose et Yoshiki avait eu de nombreuse proposition. Son duo avec Sugizo avait eu beaucoup de succès et ses professeurs regrettaient déjà son départ. Mais Yoshiki en avait fini avec le conservatoire et il le devait à Oyama. Sans elle, il n’aurait jamais pu reprendre et terminer ses études. Son seul et unique regret soit que Sakurai n’ait pas pris la peine de venir. Pendant tout le spectacle, Yoshiki avait regardé la place libre qui se trouvait à la droite de la vieille gouvernante. Sakurai aurait dû occuper ce siège, mais il n’avait pas jugé bon de se déplacer.

Deux ans s’étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Peut-être même plus mais Yoshiki préférait ne pas compter, de peur d’avoir encore plus mal. Comme le vampire lui avait expliqué, il n’était plus en manque et ne ressentait plus le besoin de se faire mordre, cependant son cœur appartiendrait à jamais au peintre et toute sa vie, Yoshiki ne ferait que penser à lui.

 

Il n’y avait plus personne. Tout le monde était rentré. Il était très tard et Yoshiki devait rejoindre ses amis au piano bar que tenaient Pata et Heath. Le blond devait y fêter la fin de ses études et le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il aurait dû être heureux mais comment l’être complètement quand vous êtes loin de l’homme que vous aimez ?

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Yoshiki s’assit devant son piano. Il posa les doigts sur les touches mais ne les pressa pas. Il fut interrompu dans son geste par la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir. Le blond se figea et tourna la tête vers l’intrus, espérant secrètement que ce soit le vampire. L’homme effaça rapidement la courte distance qui les séparait avant de se planter devant lui.

\- Cache ta déception, rétorqua Sugizo d’un air contrarié.

Yoshiki se contenta de sourire faiblement.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Demanda le blond en baissant les yeux sur son clavier.

Pour toute réponse, Sugizo lui tendit un bouquet de rose rouges qui stupéfia Yoshiki. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard surpris et son cadet se contenta de sourire nerveusement en déclarant :

\- Ne me regarde pas aussi bizarrement, il n’est pas de moi.

\- Oh…, fit simplement le blond en le prenant.

\- Y’avait ton nom écrit dessus. Il était devant la porte quand je suis sorti tout à l’heure. Je suis jaloux, tu as déjà un fan, rétorqua le violoniste.

\- Sans doute, murmura Yoshiki en décrochant la carte.

\- Tu nous rejoins chez Pata et Heath après ?

\- Bien sûr. Vas-y. J’arrive.

Le jeune violoniste acquiesça avant de s’en aller. Yoshiki le suivit des yeux avant d’ouvrir la carte. Elle n’était pas signée, mais Yoshiki reconnut immédiatement l’écriture. C’était celle de Sakurai.

**« Toutes mes félicitations. Tu as été magnifique ce soir. »**

 Yoshiki ferma presque douloureusement les yeux, tout en portant la carte à son cœur. Ce dernier battait si vite ! Alors Sakurai était quand même venu et l’avait entendu jouer. Yoshiki respira le parfum des fleurs tout en souriant légèrement. Comment le vampire espérait-il qu’il l’oublie s’il continuait de se montrer si gentil avec lui ? Voilà qu’il venait de raviver les braises de ses sentiments et Yoshiki n’avait plus qu’une seule envie, courir au manoir et se jeter dans ses bras. Mais en avait-il seulement le droit ?

Le jeune homme soupira tristement. Il n’irait pas au manoir. Ses amis l’attendaient au piano bar et il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Et puis si Sakurai avait vraiment voulu le voir, il n’aurait pas agit de cette manière. Quel homme cruel pour le tourmenter de cette manière. Yoshiki ravala un sanglot et se leva pour partir. Il aurait aimé abandonner les roses qu’il lui avait envoyés mais il ne put se résoudre à les jeter. C’était un cadeau de l’homme qu’il aimait et même s’il s’était juré de tout faire pour le détester, il n’y arrivait pas. Il aimait Sakurai et l’aimerait toute sa vie.

 

*

 

\- Yoshiki, cette fois je vais vraiment mourir.

\- Oyama, voyons !

\- Mais j’ai presque 80 ans !

\- Et tu en vivras bien 20 ans de plus. D’ailleurs je suis certain que tu nous enterreras tous.

\- Je ne suis pas éternelle Yoshiki.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux que je rentre au Japon.

\- Ose me dire que tu es heureux à Los Angeles.

\- Je vis ma vie.

\- Loin de tes amis et de ta famille ?

\- Loin de lui et de la tentation qu’il représente pour moi.

\- Yoshiki, tu l’aimes toujours, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oyama, le ciel est-il bleu ?

\- Il continue de te peintre, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Un ami est rentré du Japon avec un tableau. Il me l’a offert en me disant qu’il trouvait qu’il y avait un air de ressemblance entre moi et cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds.  

\- Alors tu comptes te les garder court pour toujours ?

\- J’ai passé l’âge de jouer les androgynes.

\- Yoshiki, es-tu heureux ?

\- Et lui ?

\- Rentre au Japon. Vous ne pouvez pas continuez à vivre ainsi, loin l’un de l’autre.

\- Oyama, j’ai un concert ce soir. Je vais être en retard.

\- Yoshiki, j’aimerais avant de quitter ce monde, être sûre que vous serez heureux.

\- Je ne serais jamais heureux sans lui.

\- Yoshiki…

\- Au revoir Oyama.

\- Prends soin de toi mon garçon.

Oyama raccrocha lentement le combiné avant de relever les yeux vers le premier étage. Sakurai se tenait  en haut des escaliers. Il avait tout entendu. Sans un mot, le brun rejoignit ses appartements en claquant la porte. La vieille femme poussa un profond soupir. Ils allaient finir par la tuer. Ils étaient aussi bornés l’un que l’autre ! Et ces querelles d’amoureux, ce n’était plus de son âge. Elle n’en avait plus l’énergie et commençait à craindre que Sakurai ne finisse par passer l’éternité seul.

 

*

 

Le manoir n’avait pas changé, comme si lui aussi à l’instar de son maître, était figé dans le temps. Un léger sourire traversa les lèvres de Yoshiki. Depuis combien d’année n’était-il pas revenu ici ? Il avait été obligé de s’exiler loin de Japon pour tenter de l’oublier mais malgré l’océan qui les avait séparés, Sakurai avait hanté ses pensées chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde de son existence. Yoshiki avait songé à refaire sa vie mais y avait rapidement renoncé. Le faire aurait été malhonnête vis-à-vis de la personne qu’il aurait choisie. Il s’était donc condamné à la solitude en plus de l’exile, tout ça pour finir par revenir à son point de départ.

Yoshiki hésita. Beaucoup d’années s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il avait quitté cette propriété en emportant ses affaires. Et si malgré le temps rien n’avait changé ? Et si Sakurai ne voulait toujours pas de lui ? Que ferait-il ? Un sourire rempli de tristesse se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui poussa le portail.

 

Rien n’avait changé. Tout était comme au premier jour, même le temps. Le ciel était couvert et la pluie risquait de tomber à tout moment. Lorsque Yoshiki arriva devant le manoir, il leva les yeux au premier étage mais les rideaux étaient clos. Un nouveau sourire s’imprima sur ses lèvres. Sakurai devait sans doute dormir. Après tout, il était plus de 17h et le soleil n’allait pas se coucher avant plusieurs heures.

C’est Oyama qui lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsque la vieille femme le trouva sous le porche, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creusées par le temps. Yoshiki retira ses lunettes de soleil et l’enlaça tendrement. Il ne lui avait pas téléphoné pour l’avertir de son retour au Japon et à présent il le regrettait. Les émotions fortes étaient à éviter à son âge. Oyama sanglota longuement dans les bras du jeune homme qui l’aida à entrer et qui l’installa au salon. Ce dernier n’avait pas non plus changé et Yoshiki découvrit avec surprise que le piano ne s’était pas à nouveau déguisé en table. Apparemment Sakurai en prenait soin pour lui.

\- Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé.

Oyama acquiesça d’un signe de la tête sans répondre. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à le revoir et était encore sous le coup de l’émotion. Yoshiki revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit une tasse de thé avant de s’installer en face de la vieille femme.

\- Yoshiki, comme tu as changé ! S’exclama-t-elle en essuyant le coin des yeux. Je t’avais déjà vu avec les cheveux courts, quand hide te les avait coupé avant ton départ pour les États-Unis, mais tu as aussi changé physiquement.

\- Je ressemble moins à une femme.

\- Non, et je ne pourrais plus te présenter comme ma petite-fille.

\- Alors je ne serais que ton petit-fils.

Ils s’échangèrent un tendre sourire avant que le jeune homme blond ne lui demande :

\- Il parait que vous cherchez une nouvelle gouvernante.

Une étrange étincelle brillant dans les yeux d’Oyama.

\- En effet. Nous avons bien essayé de te remplacer mais les jeunes filles sont de nos jours bien stupides et n’en veulent qu’à l’argent de monsieur.

\- J’imagine qu’il ne veut toujours pas d’homme à son service.

\- Tu imagines bien.

\- Veux-tu que je te joue quelque chose ? Demanda Yoshiki en se levant.

\- Volontiers, répondit la vieille femme alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Yoshiki reposa sa tasse de thé et alla s’asseoir devant le piano. Lui non plus n’avait pas changé et était resté le même que dans ses souvenirs.

 

Dès que les premières notes vibrèrent dans le manoir, Sakurai ouvrit les yeux. Cette façon de jouer était unique même si son cœur refusait de croire ce que ses oreilles lui murmuraient. Le brun se leva, quittant presque précipitamment son lit. Il s’habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers son salon. Dehors, le soleil n’était pas encore couché et il ne pouvait pas encore quitter ses appartements. Cependant, il pouvait au moins entrouvrir la porte pour l’écouter jouer. Sakurai ferma lentement les yeux tout en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Depuis combien d’année n’avait-il pas entendu le son de ce piano ? Il préférait ne pas y penser tant l’absence de Yoshiki lui avait fait mal. Et imaginer qu’il puisse être en bas, dans son salon… Il osait à peine l’espérer. Et quand bien même Yoshiki serait au manoir, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il monte le voir. Pas après ce qui s’était passé la dernière fois.

               

 Il était 18h. Le piano avait cessé de jouer et le livreur était arrivé. Sakurai entendit des pas dans l’escalier. Sans doute Oyama qui venait lui apporter sa ration de sang mais cette nuit Sakurai n’avait pas le cœur à boire. Il ne voulait pas non plus peindre ou jouer aux échecs. Il voulait simplement s’arracher le cœur et l’enfermer à tout jamais dans une boite.

On frappa. Ce n’était pas Oayama. Peut-être le livreur ? Parfois, quand elle ne se sentait pas la force de monter les escaliers, elle demandait au livreur de monter les paquets au premier étage. Il avait pour consigne de frapper et de déposer le tout devant la porte. Sakurai poussa un profond soupir avant de se relever péniblement pour aller s’enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Il attendrait le coucher du soleil pour récupérer sa glacière.

 

Il était plus de 20h lorsque Sakurai alla enfin ouvrir sa porte. Son humeur était bien plus sombre que d’habitude. Cette nuit, il ne descendrait pas saluer sa vieille gouvernante. Il n’était d’humeur à voir personne. Il voulait simplement rester enfermé dans ses appartements pour ruminer sa tristesse.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, le vampire crut défaillir. Que faisait-il ici ? Sakurai tomba à genoux devant cet homme qui s’était endormi contre sa porte et qui serrait contre lui la petite glacière. Il était physiquement différent et pourtant, c’était bien lui. Le brun encadra son visage avec ses mains et pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Mon amour, murmura-t-il.

Yoshiki poussa un petit soupir en s’éveillant. Quel merveilleux réveil que celui-ci et si c’était un rêve, il espérait de tout son cœur qu’il ne prenne jamais fin.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dormir dans le couloir, vous allez finir par prendre mal, murmura le vampire.

Yoshiki ne put s’empêcher de sourire. C’était la phrase qu’il lui avait dit bien des années auparavant, juste avant qu’il ne s’introduise pour la première fois dans les appartements du peintre.

Sakurai se détacha de lui et se leva pour rejoindre son salon. Comme la première fois, il se contenta de lui dire :

\- Sois libre d’entrer si c’est ce que tu désires vraiment.

Yoshiki se releva à son tour. Il avait gardé la glacière contre lui et sans la moindre hésitation il entra. Sakurai referma la porte derrière lui et s’appuya contre, comme pour être sûr que le jeune homme blond ne tente pas de s’enfuir. Yoshiki posa la glacière sur une table avant de se planter devant le brun. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement avant que Sakurai ose lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué Yoshiki.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Je ne suis plus le même.

\- Tu resteras toujours mon amour, déclara le peintre en lui prenant la main pour la poser contre son propre cœur.

Yoshiki ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Si Sakurai le rejetait à nouveau, il ne pourrait pas le supporter et était bien capable de se tuer. Lentement le brun avança son visage vers le sien et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, d’abord timidement avant de se presser presque fiévreusement.

\- Mords-moi, murmura Yoshiki entre deux baisers.

\- Yoshiki… non…

Le blond l’embrassa pour le faire taire puis lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, il reprit :

\- Mords-moi et fais de moi un vampire.

Sakurai lui adressa un regard surpris et Yoshiki pressa son index contre ses lèvres pour lui demander de le laisser finir :

\- Je sais tout. Je sais tout depuis longtemps. J’ai mûrement réfléchi. J’ai voyagé, j’ai été au bout de mes rêves et sais-tu ce que j’y ai trouvé ? Rien car tu n’étais pas avec moi. Je n’ai pas été heureux, pas un seul instant ces dernières années. Alors mords-moi jusqu’à me tuer ou fais de moi un vampire car je ne supporterais pas de vivre plus longtemps cette vie.

Sakurai le fixa longuement. Yoshiki ne détourna pas son regard. Il avait pris sa décision. Il avait tout quitté à Los Angeles. Il avait vendu sa maison, ses affaires, et dit adieu à sa vie de musicien. Si cette nuit Sakurai le repoussait à nouveau, alors il n’avait plus qu’à aller se pendre dans l’Aokigahara.

\- Es-tu certain de ne pas regretter la lumière du jour ?

\- Je veux passer l’éternité avec toi.

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du peintre qui glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le conduire jusqu’à sa chambre. Lui non plus ne pouvait plus continuer cette existence sans Yoshiki.  Vivre sans lui n’avait pas de sens et de nombreuse fois, Sakurai avait songé à prendre un bain de soleil. Finalement, c’était le secret espoir que cette nuit viendrait, qui l’avait maintenu en vie.

 

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda le brun qui ouvrait un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant.

\- Un peu. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Autant que la première fois.

\- Mais non… je parlais de la transformation !

\- Je sais, rétorqua le brun en soudant délicatement leurs lèvres. D’abord, tu ne verras pas de différence. Ça sera comme un lendemain de fête trop arrosé. La lumière va commencer à t’incommoder et tu vas être barbouillé. Tu auras ensuite une petite rage de dent. Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure. Tu auras extrêmement soif aussi. Le sang va te dégouter au début mais tu vas vite t’y faire et le trouver délicieux, puis petit à petit tes papilles vont apprendre à faire la différence entre les groupes sanguins, l’âge et le sexe des individus d’où provient le sang. Tu découvriras que le  sang des animaux, bien que bien moins nourrissant, n’est pas dépourvu de goût. Tu verras également parfaitement la nuit et ton rythme biologique va s’inverser. Enfin, tu cesseras de vieillir.

\- Quel programme !

\- Tu n’as toujours pas changé d’avis ?

\- Non, rétorqua Yoshiki en s’étendant sur le lit.

Sakurai le rejoignit sous les draps et l’embrassa longuement, le préparant à ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

\- Je n’ai connu personne d’autre que toi, murmura le jeune homme blond alors qu’il sentait les crocs de Sakurai se pressait contre sa peau.

\- Je sais, répondit le brun en le pénétrant délicatement.

Yoshiki poussa un petit gémissement où se mêlaient douleur et plaisir lorsqu’il sentit Sakurai en lui. Le vampire aspira et but avec appétit son sang. Yoshiki était si bon et il lui avait tellement manqué. Lentement, le vampire retira ses crocs de la chair de son amant pour l’embrasser. Ils partagèrent un long et passionné baiser et peu après, Sakurai s’écorcha lui-même le poignet avec ses canines. Il porta sa plaie aux lèvres du jeune homme blond qui aspira sans hésiter son sang. Le goût était étrange, comme si le sang de vampire était emprunt d’un quelque chose d’étrange.

\- Bois autant que tu veux, murmura Sakurai. Le sang d’un vampire est différent de celui des humains. Et bientôt, tu ne pourras plus non plus t’en passer.

Yoshiki esquissa un sourire alors que Sakurai retirait son poignet pour l’embrasser. Les deux hommes s’aimèrent longuement et toute la nuit, répétant plusieurs fois leur rituel, sans jamais se lasser l’un de l’autre. Comme si cette nuit, scellait à jamais leur union. C’était une nouvelle vie qui s’offrait à eux, presqu’une éternité d’amour, de sang, de peinture et de musique.


End file.
